Dimensional Warriors Collide
by UBE Chief
Summary: Sequel to The Passage of Time. Scott meets the Master Chief, John-117, in a test of skills and endurance as they face off against the Covenant together.
1. Palkia

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokemon. I wish I did, but I don't. Microsoft owns Halo, and Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates own Pokemon.

Description: Sequel to The Passage of Time. Scott meets the Master Chief, John-117 in a clash that will test skills and endurance while they fight the Covenant together.

Rating: M

Chapter One: Palkia

* * *

"Target down, I repeat, target down. You are cleared to move up."

It's been about two and a half years since the mission where I had to fix the Time Flow. A lot of different events have happened in that time. Golduck passed away after a botched mission got her fatally wounded by an enemy. We replaced her – or tried to – with our new unit member, Dragonite. She's very effective in taking out whoever tries to hurt us. In fact, she's like Gardevoir, but less affectionate towards me.

"Hey Spartan, we need an update to who's behind this door. Thermals reading anything?"

Spartan. My own codename ever since me and my Pokemon joined the Black Ops for the military. We took care of international and local terrorist attacks. The 'terrorists' are the remnants of Teams Rocket and Galactic. Teams Magma and Aqua have both disbanded with promises to revert back to normal trainers.

"You got a dozen armed people in there. Should I take them out?"

"You think your 50 .cal bullet can penetrate that far into the building?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't positive."

"Take out half, leave the rest to us."

"Firing in 5 seconds."

As soon as I had acquired the first target, I fired. The 50 .cal AP projectile flew through the 6-inch thick concrete wall and took out the target. Five rounds later, I reported back.

"Half of the enemy tangos are down. Proceed to interior."

As I looked through my scope, I saw several new heat signatures burst into the room I was targeting. One by one, the remaining targets fell, only leaving the entry group.

"Room clear, proceeding to next target." I heard over the radio.

"Spartan, we got a hostage situation in this room, can you get a clear shot at the enemy?"

"Negative. Moving to a better position," I replied.

It was about 2 weeks from the final showdown with the leaders of Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic when the Black Ops recruiter showed up at my front door. He asked if I was responsible for taking them out, I told him I was, and the next thing I knew, I was drafted into the army. Sure, it wasn't bad, but having to become a sniper where you could practically get personal with the enemy your trying to kill gets a little unnerving for a while.

"Found the target. Should I fire?"

"Wait until you get a clear shot Spartan, we don't want a civilian death on our records."

"Roger that." To be honest, it was very hard to get a clear shot. The thermal imaging showed the target and the civilian as two blobs of heat. I tried to figure out who was who before I fired. "Which one is the target?"

"Target is holding the civilian off to his right. Fire when ready."

I slowly aimed at the target, hoping I would get a headshot before the target could get a chance to do something stupid. As what appeared to be the head filled my sights, I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Later on, I was being congratulated on yet another successful mission. No squad deaths, no civilian casualties. I was starting to get tired of all the congratulations just because I killed again. At least when I operated alone back when I was doing the mission for Dialga it never really had to get personal; except when I had to kill that King from Thunder Kingdom.

As I trudged away from the celebration, I heard a voice.

"Scott, you're back! How are you? Are you hurt?"

"Gardevoir, you know that I'm only a sniper. I can never get hurt from so far away. As for how I'm feeling? Well, I'm a little tired from all the commotion and the congratulations for killing yet more people," I sighed. Always the same Gardevoir, worrisome and ever caring. Not that I could blame her. I've almost been killed once in the past by three assassins and have actually been killed by a Tyranitar before being brought back to life by Arceus itself.

I think she sensed my emotions and noticed my facial expressions, for she said, "I'm sorry Scott. I know that this is a hard time for you and all. I thought I could help you ease your pain."

I smiled. "Thanks Gardevoir. By the way, where is everyone?"

"Lucario is inside, helping me prepare dinner for all of us; Infernape and Dragonite are sparring in the forest; Luxray and Staraptor are just having a talk in the back."

"All right, I'll go and call them back for dinner."

As I passed her, she kissed me. I kissed back, not wanting to worry her some more. I found Infernape and Dragonite sparring in the forest, trading physical and special attacks.

"All right guys, that's enough for today."

"Hey, it's Scott!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Today was a real beat-up. Only used one clip of ammo. How long have you two been sparring?"

"About five hours," Dragonite replied.

"Wow. Well, I think both of you deserve a rest. Gardevoir and Lucario are prepping dinner for us, so head back to the tent. I'll find Staraptor and Luxray."

"See you back at the tent," Infernape said.

I searched for about 15 minutes until I found Staraptor and Luxray flying and walking by a lake.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready, head back to the tent."

They looked up and seemed pleased to see me.

"Scott, we were worried."

"Speak for yourself Staraptor, I was just waiting for him to get back."

I laughed. After about ten years together, we had all become closer to each other than before, especially after Dialga's mission.

"Well," I began, "we better not keep the gang waiting for us. I bet their stomachs are growling, and I don't think it's just because of hunger," I joked.

When we entered the tent back at the encampment, the rest of my team greeted us.

"'Bout time you guys made it back!"

"Infernape!"

"Sorry, but I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!"

"Only after training!"

"Which is everyday…"

"Enough you guys, Scott's back from his mission today and we are all hungry, it's not just you Infernape."

"Thank you Lucario," I said.

"It's no matter," he replied. Even after ten years, Lucario still hasn't lost his seriousness about anything. It's a nice opposite to everyone else's humourous approach to things. I guess they're just trying to lighten up the mood I seem to always be in.

* * *

Just as we finished off our dinner, we heard a voice.

"Scott. It is time for your next mission."

"Who's there?"

"You have forgotten my voice already? After all, I brought you back to life."

"Arceus?"

"Indeed. It is nice to see all of you in good health – with the exception of your old friend."

"Don't remind us, please."

"I won't. I'm just here to give you a few days warning about your next mission. A Pokemon by the name of Palkia will transport you to a different dimension. It seems as though the humans of that dimension are having trouble with a war that they did not start."

"Wait, you said the _humans_ are having trouble in a war? Against who? Pokemon?"

"Pokemon do not exist in their dimension. However, they possess interstellar travel and are facing off against alien foes."

"This should be interesting. We should get prepared for this. I'll see if I can 'borrow' some prototype weapons from the armoury. The rest of you should spar with each other to get your attacks back up to snuff."

* * *

That night, I snuck over to the battalion's armoury and took a modified ArmaLite Model 15 (AR-15) that uses 50 .cal bullets instead of the standard 5.56mm rounds. I had long ago discarded my old M4 as it was starting to misfire during practice tests. I had instead gravitated towards the ArmaLite models for their better accuracy and firepower. I also took a M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL) and loaded it with HE and Frag grenades and took several more along with a half-dozen smoke and flash grenade varients.

As I was about to exit, I noticed a matte-black bar. This must've been the prototype of the new Riot Shield that was supposed to come out in a few months' time. They called it the Ballistic Riot Energy Shield (BRES), and it was supposed to be more powerful than the stock Riot Shields – after I had told them that the maximum strength of the original was about 3-4 Hyper Beams, Silph Co. had rushed to have it improved and strengthened. It looked like the original Riot Shield too, so I took it.

Back at the tent, we were getting final preperations ready for our trip to the different dimension. I had strapped myself with my trusted weapons, dual Desert Eagles, dual TMP's (I had replaced my Uzi's with them), the Barrett M107, the AA-12 I had bought long ago, as well as ten of my remaining Nova Grenades along with the MGL and AR-15.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Then let's do this."

"Palkia will transport you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning after we had breakfast, Palkia spoke to us.

"Scott and friends, are you ready to be transported to the alternate dimension?"

"We prepared last night Palkia. We're waiting for you."

"Very well. Prepare to transport!"

As Palkia said this, a dark void appeared and sucked us in, transporting us to the alternate dimension.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Two…

A/N: Scott gets called back into action by the legendary Pokemon of old after two and a half years of being in the army. What will await the group in the alternate dimension? More next chapter…

An additional note is that when Scott was drafted into the army, he was given ballistic armour similar to what SWAT uses. He also still carries his sword where ever he goes as a personal defense item – as opposed to guns. He does not use his cape anymore as the ballistic armour has its own heating/cooling system – as missions can take longer than stated, so the army ordered Silph Co. to integrate this technology into their armour.

- UBE Chief


	2. A Chance Meeting

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: Ch. 1

Chapter Two: A Chance Meeting

* * *

"Five to dirt, repeat, we are five to dirt."

I mentally reviewed the mission plan. Get to a Covenant armoury on the edge of the Lambada Secondus system, blow it up, and get the hell out of there. Recon satellites have given us reports that the facility was heavily guarded, so we couldn't just gun our way in. HIGHCOM deemed this mission necessary for a Spartan/ODST assault after the snipers posted there took care of the majority of the guards and never reported back.

"All right guys, go kick some Covie ass for me!"

"Can't promise anything!"

As soon as we got out of the Pelican, it took off and left us in the dark.

"ODST's, switch to night vision and follow me."

"Yes sir, Master Chief!"

Within 30 minutes, we were within sight of the complex.

"Noland, take two with you and scout the hill over there. Ryerson, take up a sniping position by the empty building there."

As they moved to their positions, I reviewed the plan with the ODST's.

"Our main entrance points are here, here and here. We're going to infiltrate through the main gate as soon as the snipers take out the guards. Then, we are going to make our way to the main reactor and place the Fury Tac-Nuke. From there, we have about an hour to get back to the LZ and get our flight out. Are we clear on the mission parameters?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ryerson, any targets?"

"Yes Master Chief. I have four Covenant Elites in my sights. Permission to take them out?"

"Fire at will."

As soon as the cracks from the sniper rifles died out, I ran towards the complex, shooting down the Grunts that had come to investigate.

"Master Chief? I got some sort of activity from within the complex. It looks like they're firing at something or someone."

"Noland, are you sure?"

"Positive Chief. There is activity in there and something appears to be getting shot at."

"All right team, it looks like we have a possible civilian hostage situation in there. I'll go in and see what's going on. The rest of you proceed to primary objective."

"Roger that Master Chief. Helljumpers, move out!"

* * *

Earlier…

As the dark void disappeared, we found ourselves in the midst of what appeared to be a reactor complex.

"Scott? Where are we?"

"I…don't know. But to be on the safe side, I'll return most of you to your Pokeballs. I'll leave Gardevoir and Lucario out for safety."

As the rest of my team disappeared into their respective Pokeballs, I took out the AR-15 and loaded a clip of 50 .cal ammo into it.

"Scott. I hear something."

"Into cover, now."

As we turned into an alcove, we saw what appeared to be a short and stubby – thing – walk by us. It was wearing some sort of orange tinted armour and carrying a C-shaped device in its claws. It had a mask covering its nostrils and mouth and carrying a bulky backpack. We were just about to get out of our cover when we heard a noise.

"HUMAN!"

We pivoted around and found ourselves looking at another of the stubby creatures. I decided to try to be friendly to it.

"Ummm…hi. Who are you?"

Instead of replying, the creature ran down the hallway towards a tall man-shaped being. Maybe this one would be friendlier.

"Scott…their Auras are not…normal."

"Lucario?"

"They seem to be hostile."

"Well, no harm in trying to communicate with them," I replied.

"You, human. What are you doing here?"

'Do all of these beings have to call me human?' I wondered.

"To be honest, I don't really know. Where am I exactly?"

The being scoffed. "You, human, are our prisoner now. If you resist, we will have to kill you…as well as your…what are these things?" It seems as though it finally noticed Gardevoir and Lucario.

"These are my friends. And I don't think that I want to be a prisoner, so…"

I leveled the AR-15 at the shorter of the two.

"I think I'll give you a chance to leave me alone or your buddy here dies."

Again, the tall being scoffed. "Do as you wish. But I warn you, if you fire, then I will kill you."

Before I pulled the trigger, I activated the BRES. The shorter being's head exploded in a mess of phosphorescent blue blood, bone and bits of plastic. As soon as the gore stopped falling, the tall creature leveled a blue claw-shaped device at me and fired. A blue bolt of something hit the Shield and dissipated.

"Gardevoir, Reflect! Lucario, shove him back with an Aura Sphere! I think it's time for us to get the FUCK outta here!"

The tall being backed up, firing as it went, only to be blown back by Lucario's attack. It hit the wall and shimmered – wait, shimmered? I wanted to make sure that what I was seeing to be true and not some mirage caused by the ambient lighting and heat as I pulled the trigger at the thing. The round appeared to bounce off it as the shimmer appeared again.

"The fuck…?"

It chuckled – or I thought it did. "Foolish human. Your primitive weapons cannot pierce through my shields! Although I am surprised that you yourself have a personal shield, although it will not last for long!" it said as it fired its weapon again.

"Fine," I said, slowly backing up myself while putting back the AR-15. "Let's see how you handle a 40 millimeter grenade in your face!" I finished, pulling out the MGL.

It seems as though Silph Co. decided on an energy meter to tell the user how much of a charge the Shield has left because I noticed a coloured bar slowly draining from each projectile that the enemy weapon device was firing at us. As the bar reached three-quarters charge, I fired the first 40mm grenade at the being. The grenade exploded, taking out the wall next to it as well as disintegrating the creature.

As I took out the AR-15 again, I heard the slow _whoop_ of an alarm going through the hallways.

* * *

Outside…

"Chief! I'm reading an explosion from within the complex! It looked like some sort of grenade went off!"

"Plasma?"

"Negative! It seems like a high-explosive frag grenade went off in there, and it was near the reactor!"

"I'm almost to the area. Keep me posted."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Guys, let's get the hell out of here, NOW!"

We ran through the hallways, facing off against more and more varied creatures intent on killing the three of us. More of the stubby ones, a new one that had its own circular shield and more of the tall ones as well. Clip through clip emptied, bringing at least 20 of them down before I had to reload.

"Fucking hell," I said, replacing the AR-15 with the AA-12. "I'm not going to die already, and I haven't met another human!"

As we turned around the next bend, we saw yet another creature…but this one was very different. A heavy-looking shield covering its left arm and a heavy cannon integrated on its right.

"Gardevoir…I think this would be a good time to use your Reflect…" I said as a green glow started to build up from within the large cannon.

As her Reflect came up between us and the behemoths, they fired in unison, one colliding with the Reflect, instantly destroying it, and the other large bolt hitting the BRES, draining the charge to half.

"Crap! Back around the bend, NOW!"

We had to find an alternative route before getting fried by these things. But as we turned back, we found ourselves face to face with a large green thing with a golden visor and holding what appeared to be two tubes attached to each other. I raised the AA-12 at it and it spoke.

"Relax, we're on the same side here."

"Who…or what, are you?"

"Maybe you should be paying attention to those Hunters behind you."

To that, I swiveled around, placing my BRES in front of me, just before those two walking tanks fired again. The rounds hit the Shield, draining it to critical levels.

* * *

Chief's POV

The shield that he held surprisingly didn't break down on impact with the Hunter's Fuel Rods. After the dust settled, I took the Rocket Launcher I had and fired it at both Hunters. He didn't seem surprised that I moved so quickly and only started firing his weapon at the remaining Covenant troops while I reloaded.

After we had cleaned up the remaining Covenant troops, he said, "Okay, who – or what – are you?"

"I am Master Chief, SPARTAN-117."

At that, he stood up straighter and saluted.

"Master Chief sir, I didn't know what rank you were due to you not having an insignia on your…armour."

"Aren't you a part of the UNSC?"

"Sir? I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not part of any UNSC. Believe it or not, I'm not even from this dimension."

This piqued my interest. "Maybe I should get you to my CO after my mission."

"Maybe me and my comrades can help you sir."

"Your…comrades?" I noticed two humanoid beings standing by him. Maybe these were his comrades.

"Yes sir. Like I said, I'm not from this dimension, and neither are my friends. But I do come from a place where I am part of an army, and I will respect your rank, sir."

"Very well," I said and switched over to TEAMCOM. "Helljumpers, I found the civilian. He is unharmed and is willing to help us in our mission. Regroup by the reactor and we'll proceed from there."

"Yes sir, Chief."

"Follow me," I said to the kid. I wondered if the humanoids could understand me.

* * *

Scott's POV

The green armoured being, now the Master Chief, was leading us to the main reactor of the place. As we approached, I noticed several black armoured soldiers checking the area. As I raised my AA-12, the Master Chief lowered his hand onto the gun.

"Relax. They're on our side too. Helljumpers, meet the civilian."

"Whoa, the kid's decked out!"

"Look at all the guns he has!"

"Can I try one?"

"Master Chief, are you sure this kid is a civilian?"

"Hey!" I shouted. "I'm no civilian. I am a Corporal of the Black Ops Army of Sinnoh."

"This kid's a Corporal? Damn!"

"What army are you talking about kid? There's no Sinnoh here."

"I know, I'm from a different dimension, as are my friends here."

"Different dimension?"

"His friends? Who is he – WHOA!"

Gardevoir and Lucario finally showed up, deep in conversation.

"…don't know Gardevoir, but it seems as though Scott trusts him."

"I read his mind, and he seems occupied with some sort of enemy called the Covenant."

"Hey you two, company's here. Say hi."

At that, they snapped out of it and looked around. As I turned back, I noticed the soldiers pointing their weapons at them. I raised my AA-12 again.

"Lower your weapons, now. They're my friends, and even though they may not look the same as us, they mean us no harm."

"The hell're you talking about? All I can hear from them is some random words, not English!"

I sighed. "Can you two use telepathy?"

'Yes, of course,' replied Gardevoir.

'I won't like it, but I will,' Lucario said.

Now this got them spooked. As they aimed at them, I activated the BRES and aimed my AA-12 at the nearest soldier.

"Now that shield technology _has_ to be Covie. We don't have stuff like that!"

All this time, the Master Chief remained stoic as he 'watched' the scenario unfold.

"Marines, focus on the mission. Let's just blow this armoury and get out. We can discuss this after we get back to the ship."

The soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons and turned to the massive reactor. One of them placed a football-shaped device by it.

"Master Chief sir? What's that?"

"That's a Fury Tactical Nuclear bomb. We use it for destroying Covenant-held areas or areas that will soon be under their control."

"Fury Tac-Nuke set and armed Chief. Ready for your command to set it off."

"Start the timer."

"Yes sir. Counting 60 minutes and falling."

"Marines! Let's move!"

30 minutes later, we were on some sort of aircraft and heading into space. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for Gardevoir and Lucario to sit down, so I returned them to their Pokeballs. Again, my technology from my dimension set the soldiers on edge. I sighed. Looks like this is going to be one helluva long mission.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Three…

A/N: Transported inside an enemy base and a chance meeting with the Master Chief and new enemies! Will the UNSC accept Scott and his Pokemon, or will they have to fend for themselves? More in the chapters to come…

- UBE Chief


	3. Debriefing

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: Ch. 1

Chapter Three: Debriefing

* * *

The ship, called _Event Horizon_, was something altogether new to me. Apparently, the 'Helljumpers' still were reluctant to be friendly, but the Master Chief was kind enough to give me a tour. After touring through all the major areas – except the engine room and weapons storage – we made our way to the bridge.

"Captain Argoule, Master Chief SPARTAN-117 reporting as ordered, sir!"

"Master Chief, how nice to see you again. And who is this young man with you?"

"Sir, I am Corporal Scott of the Black Ops of Sinnoh. A pleasure it is to meet you sir."

"I was told by the Chief that you helped him take out several Covenant troops while you were down on that planet, as well as the fact that you are – correct me if I'm wrong – from another dimension?"

"Yes sir. Me and my companions are from an alternate dimension from yours."

"Companions?"

"Yes sir. Might I suggest that we continue this conversation in your quarters? What I'm about to show you might frighten your crew."

The Captain looked at the Master Chief, but – as usual – he remained stoic.

"Very well. Chief, if you'll accompany us?"

The Master Chief nodded and we headed off to an adjacent compartment to the bridge.

As the bulkhead closed, Captain Argoule moved behind a desk and motioned for us to sit.

"With respect sir, your chairs cannot hold the combined weight of me and my armour."

"Very well Chief. And what about you, Corporal?"

"Sir, what I have to show you require me to stand."

He looked exasperated. "Let's just get on with this, shall we?"

I nodded. "What you are about to witness, Captain, is beyond your realm of understanding," I said as I pulled out a Pokeball.

"What is that device?"

"One moment, please. This here is what's known in my dimension as a Pokeball. It can hold various creatures – called Pokemon – from my world and can allow me to train them as I see fit."

The Captain looked like he wanted to ask a question, but I intervened.

"Before you ask sir, there _is_ such a creature within the confines of this device. But there is no need to worry, for I have trained with five of these creatures for ten years."

I clicked the button on the center of the Pokeball. It expanded to three times its size and the Captain and the Chief looked taken aback.

"In this particular device, I hold a very special Pokemon. Her name is Gardevoir, and she looks very human to the untrained eye. Gardevoir? If you please," I said, pressing the button again.

At that, the Pokeball opened and a bright light shot out in a curve, landing on the floor of the room. As the light grew, it slowly transformed into the body of Gardevoir.

"Ho-ly shit! Where'd she come from?"

"As I explained Captain, she came from the device I hold in my hand," I replied as Gardevoir looked around.

"Scott? What's going on, and where are we?"

"Don't worry Gardevoir, I'm just introducing the good Captain to the wonders and beauty of Pokemon."

"You can understand her? All I hear is her name!"

"Ah, yes. I am able to understand her because of the devices on my ears. They are Poke-translators, similar to your linguists who translate different languages to English and vice versa. However, Pokemon do not need these kinds of devices for them, because they can understand human speech quite well."

"Well…all right. But can your Gardevoir speak English?"

'No, but I can project my thoughts into your minds,' she replied.

With that, the poor Captain fell over from his chair. As he got up, he said, "Good God man, what is she doing?"

"Telepathy, or the projection of one's thoughts to another mind. All Psychic-types like her are able to use this ability."

"So…there are other types besides Psychic?"

"Yes sir. For instance, there are the three basic types. Fire, Water and Grass. It's sort of like an advanced version of Rock, Paper, and Scissors."

"All right, I'll play along. But what about your personal weapons and defensive shield?"

"My personal weapons consist of the following: 2 Desert Eagles, 2 TMP sub-machine guns, an ArmaLite Model 15 assault rifle – or AR-15 if you prefer, a Barrett M107 sniper rifle, an AA-12 automatic shotgun, a M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher – or MGL for short, and ten Nova grenades, along with my personal sword and Ballistic Riot Energy Shield, or BRES."

"Well now…that is one hell of an armament you've got there. You will have to take me to the firing range to see how these weapons of yours work."

Before I could reply, a large explosion shook the ship.

"Charon! Status report!"

"Captain, we are being attacked by two Covenant cruisers off our port side! Our main engines are down and the Shaw-Fujikawa engine has overheated! We cannot jump to safety!"

Another explosion shook the ship.

"Damnit! We need to get our troops out of here! Charon, send a distress beacon to any UNSC ship within range and prepare to self-destruct the _Event Horizon_. We are leaving this ship, and not leaving anything for those bastards to find."

"Aye Captain, preparing to erase all navigational data and prepping to saturate the reactors with our deuterium reserve tanks."

"Someone get to Charon after this and unplug him. I don't want the Covenant to get to him. Everyone else, to the escape pods! Chief, Corporal, follow me. You two are going down, Helljumper-style."

"Gardevoir, return. Sir, did you say Helljumper-style? What does that mean?"

"He means that we're going down to the planet in a HEV (Human Entry Vehicle)."

"Chief?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

When we got to the 'hangar', I noticed several black objects sitting in clasps with different names engraved on them. These must be the HEV's.

"Chief, show our guest how to use these things. I'm on my way back to the bridge to oversee the completion of our data being erased."

Minutes later, when I started strapping in, I heard a new sound. A loud roar, coming from beneath our feet.

"What was that?"

"They've fired the MAC (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon). The Captain must be trying to give us more time."

"60 seconds to launch!" I heard.

"Get strapped in. We're going down fast."

* * *

60 seconds later, I felt a jolt; followed by a sudden drop as the HEV plummeted towards the planet we had recently left. Five minutes after praying to Arceus that I wouldn't die from this, the outer skin broke off, leaving only the crash cage, as I fell ever closer to the ground. Suddenly, I felt another jolt, and I looked up. A parachute deployed, slowing my rate of fall followed by an explosion – the landing rockets – as I slowed even more to the ground. As I unstrapped myself from the HEV – or what was left of it – I heard a rushing sound. A purple pod landed not even 50 metres away.

"Shit. Bad company," I said to myself as I unholstered my TMP's. 10 seconds later, the pod burst open, revealing several stubby creatures and the skinny ones with shields I recognized from the complex. They looked around, as if they knew I was here, and made their way to the HEV. I waited for them to come within range, and then opened up with 60 rounds of lead. 5 seconds later, most of them were either dead or dying as I reloaded and but a bullet in each of their heads.

I looked back inside the HEV and noticed a red blip on a screen, about 1.5 km from the pod. Hoping I wouldn't run into any more of those creatures, I set off.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I had better landings before, but this had to take the cake, so to speak. I somehow managed to land directly on a Covenant landing pod, killing its occupants before the landing boosters had a chance to fire. At least I didn't have to waste ammo cleaning up. I looked at the HEV's LCD screen, took note of a blip about 1000m ahead, and took whatever ammunition and supplies I could scavenge.

A few minutes later, I came upon a Covenant patrol heading in the same direction I was going. I decided to take them out. Using what cover I had, I opened fire on them with my MA5B. Two minutes later, I had set off again, with a captured Plasma Rifle on my thigh. Suddenly, I heard the whine of plasma fire along with the clatter of several MA5B's. As I moved closer, I saw a firefight consisting of several Marines and Helljumpers facing off against several Elite warriors and multiple Grunts. I checked my ammo and plasma charge, and rushed in.

* * *

Scott's POV

Little did I know that I had stumbled upon the same firefight that the Chief was heading into as I took out the Barrett and sighted through the scope. I sighted on a gold-armoured being, as tall as the one I blew up with my M32, and pulled the trigger. A millisecond later, its head snapped back, propelled by the extreme momentum and force of the 50 .cal projectile. Luckily for me, the momentum and force were enough to break the being's neck and kill it despite the fact that its shields were still up.

I moved my sights to another tall being, this time in magenta armouring. This time, however, when I pulled the trigger, its head exploded in a mess of purple blood, brain matter and bone. Unfortunately for me, this time I was noticed by a pair of magenta armoured creatures. As they headed towards me, they were cut down by a green blur.

"Chief," I whispered.

I decided to move up and help out, considering that things were getting closer to becoming hand-to-hand combat, putting back the Barrett and taking out the AR-15.

"Luxray, Infernape, Dragonite, lets go!" I called, throwing their Pokeballs into the air. One by one, they appeared. "Luxray, help out the soldiers on my left with Discharge. Infernape, help out the Master Chief with your Flare Blitz. Dragonite, use Draco Meteor on those troops by my right. Go go go!"

Six minutes later, the battlefield was clear of enemy troops and we took a breather as the rest of _Event Horizon_'s crew regrouped. Despite the fact that the Helljumpers were weary of my Pokemon, they seemed to accept the fact that they're friendly enough to trust with killing the enemy. While we waited for the arrival of Captain Argoule, I had Luxray recharge my BRES, as it hasn't been charged from the battle with the two 'Hunters' as the Chief called them.

* * *

30 minutes later, a soldier sprinted up to the Chief.

"Master Chief sir, we just got a confirmed report that the Captain has been captured by the Covenant!"

"Where are they holding him?"

"NorthEast from here. Also, I managed to retrieve Charon from the ship before we had to leave," he said as he passed the Chief a clear glass cube. The Chief slotted it in a compartment on his helmet and turned to us.

"Marines, Helljumpers, you all heard the news. I think we should spring the Captain from where ever they're holding him. Do I have any volunteers?"

"Me and my companions will volunteer Master Chief," I said.

"How many companions do you have again?"

"Six, plus me, is seven sir," I replied.

"Any other volunteers?"

Two other black-clad soldiers stood up.

"All right. The ten of us will infiltrate the Covenant holding cells while the rest of you get us some transport off this planet. Try and get some ground support as well, I have a feeling that the Covenant want to keep the Captain, and will stop at nothing to stop _us_. Now move out!"

I released the rest of my Pokemon and explained the situation to them. After we had all agreed on what we should do, we moved out towards the barracks.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Four…

A/N: A short debriefing cut even shorter by an unexpected attack from two Covenant cruisers. A short fall to the surface of the planet they just left followed by a firefight, only to confirm that the Captain was captured. What else could go wrong?

- UBE Chief


	4. Rescue and Re Debriefing

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Four: Rescue and Re-Debriefing

* * *

We finally reached the compound where Captain Argoule was being held captive. The Master Chief pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the entrance.

"Hmmm…looks like we have four towers spaced out evenly…holding a pair of Jackals in each tower…so eight targets, plus whatever's on the ground by the gate," he said as he took out a matte-black sniper rifle.

"Hey Chief, I propose a deal. You'll take out the ground troops, and I'll take out the towers."

"What, are you going to be using a S2-AM sniper rifle like I am?"

"No, I'm going to use my own Barrett M107 sniper rifle," I said while taking it out.

"How many rounds does it carry?"

"Ten per magazine."

"Ammunition?"

"50 .cal BMG rounds, yours?"

"4-round magazine with 14.5x114mm ammunition."

I smiled, then sighted through my scope. As soon as I lighted on the first sentry, I fired, then fired at the other one in the tower. The Chief also opened fire on the ground sentries, but he had to reload every four shots. I, on the other hand, managed to kill all eight tower guards and two on the ground before I reloaded once. A few seconds later, the Chief finished off two more guards, bringing in the total to 22 guards killed by us.

Two minutes later, we had entered the compound and had started our search for the Captain. Along the way, we met up with a few guards here and there, but nothing that the Chief, two Helljumpers and I couldn't handle. Of course, my Pokemon got a chance to show-off their skills in combat, but I couldn't let them use special moves often, or it would attract unwanted attention – as if we aren't getting enough lately…

* * *

As we neared a door, the Chief held up a fist, signaling us to hold position.

"Charon has informed me that the Captains' CNR transponder is originating from behind this door."

"Allow me Chief," I said as I returned my Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs and putting away the AR-15 I was using.

The Helljumpers looked skeptical as I pulled out my sword and activated the BRES. I snuck into the room, making sure not to get anyone's attention, especially the Captains', because he might call out. I saw a floating – blade, it looked like – moving on its own. I managed to get behind the floating device and stabbed to the left of it. A loud roar issued from thin air as a tall figure appeared out of nothing. Shocked, I withdrew the sword from it, only to find out that I hit some sort of device on the being as it turned around to face me.

"Oh…shit," I said.

It looked pissed – I think – as it charged me with its weapon. I tried to block it with my sword, only to have the blade cut off by the bluish-white weapon. I realized now that it was also a sword, but made of some sort of energy. I managed to block it with the BRES as I took out a Desert Eagle. As the being charged again, I aimed at its sword hand and fired off a couple of rounds. The first bounced off the shield that the creature had, but the second tore off its hand at the wrist. As the being howled in pain, I grabbed the gore-soaked hand – or what was left of it – and took it off the weapon. As the beings' remaining hand shot for its belt, I swept my newly acquired weapon across its chest, electing a surprised roar from it, followed by it collapsing in two pieces. Somehow, I managed to deactivate the sword, and placed it on a magnetic bar on my right arm.

The Chief walked in followed by the two Helljumpers. The Chief went over to a holographic display and pressed a button. All of the holding cells opened – or deactivated – and the two Helljumpers went to help the Captain to his feet.

"Corporal, that was extremely foolhardy."

As I was about to explain my actions, his expression warmed. "Thanks," he said.

"Captain, might I suggest that we leave? I believe that we have overstayed our welcome."

"Right you are Chief. I saw several troop transports in a hangar near here when I was first brought in."

The Chief handed the Captain his sidearm and motioned for us to move out.

Five minutes and several gun battles later, we managed to find the hangar with the help of Charon and the Captains' directions. There were four troop transports at the ready, and they looked similar to buses.

"Hmmm, there aren't any Spirit Dropships here…I guess that we have to take these Shadows instead."

The Chief climbed in the drivers seat while the two Helljumpers helped the Captain strap into a side seat. I decided to ride up top to use the turret. The controls were unusual, but I managed to activate it all the same. As we started moving, I noticed several purple air and ground craft following us. The same creatures that I took the sword from were riding them.

"Chief? We got unidentified craft following us," I said.

"How many and what kinds?"

"I'm counting half a dozen aircraft and a dozen ground vehicles."

"Helljumpers, get ready, we got several Ghosts and Banshees heading our way. Scott, fire your turret at the aircraft, they're going to be our main problem while I drive this thing."

To be honest, I haven't a clue how to operate the damn thing, so instead I took out my AR-15 and AA-12 and held them, one in each hand. As they came within range, the aircraft opened fire with the same blue projectiles that almost wasted me back at the reactor complex. I swore and activated the BRES before returning fire. The AA-12 wouldn't do much damage from the range they were at, but the AR-15 did wonders. The 50 .cal projectiles shredded the protective cowlings of the aircraft, making them dip and fall towards the forest on either side of the transport. I reloaded the AR-15, and fired the AA-12 at the ground vehicles, blowing one driver off his ride, while blowing up another. Already half my magazine was empty as I switched sides and fired at the rest.

Suddenly several tuning fork shaped aircraft appeared in front of us, but didn't fire. Instead, they moved to either side of us, and opened their sides. Inside, there was the _Event Horizon_'s crew, waiting for us to board. A Helljumper helped the Captain enter the craft, and then followed him in. the other Helljumper entered the craft on my left. Both swerved away, only to start flying backwards – I think – and opened up the other compartments for the Chief and I to enter. I finished off whatever ground craft I could with the remainder of my AA-12 mag before jumping to the craft. As we left, I looked out a side porthole and saw several rockets speeding towards the transport we had just left, before it detonated.

"Hand me a radio," I said. "Chief, where are we headed now?"

"Charon has told me that there is a UNSC battlegroup waiting for us in low orbit and they have taken out the Covenant cruisers. We are to dock with the _Leviathan_ and report to Admiral Stanforth for our debriefing."

* * *

Minutes later, we had docked with the massive _Leviathan_ and had started to make our way to the briefing room. When we entered, I saw a man with four gold stars and reflexively saluted.

"Admiral, Sir!" we chorused.

"At ease. Gentlemen, I understand that you had to leave your ship and detonate it so that it can be kept from enemy hands. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir. We managed to wipe all of our databases and remove our AI before detonation," Captain Argoule said.

"I see," the Admiral said. Then he looked at me. "Son, might I ask who are you? I never assigned a Corporal to Captain Argoule's ranks."

"Sir, I am a Corporal, but not of this dimension."

"Say again?"

"Sir, he has already explained to us. He _is_ from another dimension, and has the technology to prove it."

The Admiral held up his hand. "I understand the circumstances. But what I would like to know is that how did you meet up with the crew of _Event Horizon_?"

"Sir, long story short, I appeared in a – what did you call them?"

"Covenant."

"Right, Covenant reactor complex, and I managed to fight my way to the reactor before I met the Master Chief. He and a team of Helljumpers detonated the complex, and I followed them to their ship, and was going through a debriefing with Captain Argoule before the Covenant attacked us. We had to evacuate back to the planet, and the Captain was captured, so the Master Chief and I, along with two Helljumpers, stormed the barracks where he was being held, and escaped. The rest, sir, you already know."

"And what's this I hear about you having six others with you?"

The man knew his stuff. I hadn't even stated that I had others with me. I took out my Pokeballs and one by one, opened them, releasing each of my Pokemon.

"These are the six others, sir. They are what we, in my dimension, call Pokemon. They each have their own name, only understood through the devices on my ears. But they completely understand each other and us, despite the fact that we – or rather I – need translation devices."

"Interesting," he said, looking at Lucario. Lucario looked a little unnerved, being under such scrutiny.

"Despite the fact that when they speak, all anyone without translation devices can hear is their name, some of them can either have learned to speak our language, or have managed to speak to us by telepathy," I explained. "My Gardevoir and Lucario are two such Pokemon that can speak through telepathy."

"And would the two that you speak of please move forward?"

Gardevoir and Lucario both took two steps forward. The Admiral looked surprised.

"Humanoid, but not yet human. And you say they can communicate telepathically?"

'Yes, we can,' Gardevoir said.

'And you do realize that we _do_ understand everything you're saying, right?' Lucario stated.

Infernape let out a slight chuckle as the other humans – save the Chief and I – took a couple of steps back from Gardevoir and Lucario.

"Admiral, they may appear to be either animalistic or humanoid, but I assure you, they are _not_ stupid. Please treat my Pokemon with the same respect and dignity that any other soldier under your command receives, for they are a part of my team, and we will follow orders and take out any threats immediate to us without hesitation. And might I also add that we do have experience killing other human beings before."

At that, the Admiral, Captain and the Chief all looked at us with a new light – so to say.

The Admiral cleared his throat. "Well then, I suppose that we can all be respectful enough. But as for your weapons, they are not UNSC standard issue. I would like you to explain them, but I don't have the time. Instead, I'd like a report by 0500 tomorrow detailing all the facts of your weapons and any personal defense shielding that you might have."

"Yes Admiral."

"Captain, Chief, I suggest that you get in cryo. The trip back to Earth will take about three months from here including all the required jumps, as per the Cole Protocol."

As they left, I started to follow, but the Admiral stopped me. "Corporal, you will be using a room for the time being to allow you and your Pokemon to get some shuteye. I still expect that report on my desk by 0500 tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Crewman, see to it that Corporal Scott gets a room and show him to it."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Five…

A/N: The rescue of Captain Argoule and escape to the UNSC _Leviathan_, followed by a proper debriefing. Looks like Scott is headed to Earth for a few weeks of R&R – or is he?

- UBE Chief


	5. Earth and a New Mission

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Five: Earth and a New Mission

* * *

I looked over my report to Admiral Stanforth. It was slightly long, but that was to be expected as he wanted a full description of my weapons and defensive items.

Personal Weapons of a Different Dimension  
Encryption Code: White  
Public Key: /file/PWoaDD  
From: Corporal Scott  
To: Admiral Stanforth  
Subject: Descriptions of unidentified weapons and personal defense items  
Classification: RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

/start file/

The full description of my weapons and personal defense items. The Desert Eagle, Steyr TMP, AR-15, M32 MGL, AA-12, Barrett M107, Nova Grenades and the BRES.

The Desert Eagle is a 7-round personal pistol that uses a .50 Action Express round that will mangle if not tear off any unprotected limb within range of it's power. Usage of two such weapons is highly unusual, unless the user has enough experience. Against the Covenant, it is highly effective, even against shielded targets (for example, the Jackal or Elite). The rounds will knock a held shield out of line, and will drain any personal shield to critical levels.

The Steyr TMP sub-machine gun is a 30-round automatic pistol that is used as a personal defense weapon. It uses a 9x19mm Luger Parabellum round, and is effective against small groups of enemies. Against the Covenant, it is highly effective against unshielded targets (for example, Grunts, Drones, etc.). Usage of two such weapons is common, due to its high rate of fire, but is sadly underpowered for a sub-machine gun.

The ArmaLite Model 15 (AR-15) normally uses 5.56x14mm NATO round, but the one I currently use is modified to use the .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) round, and houses up to 30 rounds/magazine. Usage of the weapon falls mainly as an anti-infantry role, but has since been upgraded to an anti-vehicle role as well. However, the anti-vehicle role is limited to light vehicles and light aircraft and will do little to no damage to heavy vehicles. The AR-15 is highly effective against Covenant troops, and will maim and/or kill any unshielded foe. For shielded enemies, usually 5-10 rounds are sufficient enough to punch through an Elites' personal overshields and will semi-penetrate a Hunters' armour. Overall, a very dangerous weapon.

The AA-12 is an automatic shotgun with a 20-round drum magazine that uses 12 Gauge shells. It is an anti-infantry weapon, but can be modified with FRAG-12 rounds to effectively become an anti-vehicle weapon. Again, the role primarily falls to light vehicles and aircraft. It is highly effective against all Covenant troops both close and medium range. Any unshielded enemies will be effectively torn to shreds, as the AA-12 fires all 20 rounds in about four seconds. Shielded enemies will fall after two seconds of continuous fire from the weapon.

The M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL) is primarily used as an anti-infantry, anti-vehicle and clearing room role. It primarily uses fragmentation and/or High Explosive ordinance for its roles. Against the Covenant, it is highly effective against both unshielded and shielded foes. Unshielded foes will simply disappear from the explosive force. Shielded foes will undergo stress as the force and momentum of the explosions' pressure wave drains their shield. From there, the target is vulnerable to any weapon. Against vehicles, light and heavy alike, will receive either minor or major damage depending on the vehicle.

The Barrett M107 sniper rifle is designated as an anti-personnel and an anti-vehicular weapon. It has a 10-round magazine, and uses the .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) ammunition. Anti-vehicular roles are primarily for killing the driver, or destroying the engine. Against the Covenant, this weapon is ridiculously overpowered and will instantly maim and/or kill the targeted foe, even if the target has overshields that are fully charged. This weapon is highly recommended for eliminating high-ranking Elites at range. The weapons' range is a stunning 2400 meters and will still kill at that range. Note: this weapon will penetrate 6-inch concrete and 3-inch thick battleplate.

The Nova grenade is a special weapon, designed for entry and destruction of electrical equipment. It will penetrate through 4-inch thick metal and disrupt or destroy any and all electrical items. It can be used as an anti-vehicle munition, although it has to be stuck (by throwing or placing) to the vehicle. In essence, it is a combination of the UNSC's Fragmentation grenade and the Covenant's Plasma grenade.

The Ballistic Riot Energy Shield (BRES) is a personal defensive item, primarily used for riots and peacekeeping. It can withstand up to four Hunter Fuel Rod bolts and still protect the user against small-arms fire afterwards. It is recharged through an electrical source (AC/DC outlets), or, if an electrical outlet is unavailable, usage of an Electric-type Pokemon is acceptable.

/end file/  
Press ENTER to continue.

I transferred the file to a PDA and exited the room. After about 6 hours on the _Leviathan_, I had memorized all the main routes to take to essential areas. As I travelled to the Admirals' quarters, I noticed several crewmen averting their eyes. I wondered why. As soon as I reached the Admirals' door, the watch I had set to UNSC time reached 0459. Just in time. I knocked on the door, and a voice said, "Enter."

I entered, and saw the Admiral behind his desk, reviewing the battle between the UNSC battlegroup and the two Covenant cruisers.

"Ah, Corporal. Made it just before 0500, I see. Did you grab any sleep?"

"No sir. I was too busy trying out how to work your computers and PDA's. I'm not used to using holographic displays," I said sheepishly.

"Well, let's see it then," he said, holding out his hand.

I handed him the PDA, and he started reading through my detailed description of each and every weapon I possessed. His eyes widened at some parts – which, I'm not sure. After about five minutes of reading and scrutinizing, he whistled.

"Well," he began, "I have never seen a young person like you carrying so much ordinance around without collapsing. How do you do it?"

"That's an easy question sir. You see my backpack here is filled with a technology that will allow me to store as many objects, big or small, as I wish. Therefore, I can essentially hold an unlimited amount of ammunition and weapons."

He whistled again. "And what about your sword? I noticed a sheath at your back there."

"Ah, yes. Well, my sword got destroyed when I faced off against a cloaked Elite with an Energy Sword. I managed to blow its hand off of the weapon and then I claimed it as my own after killing it."

"And where is the weapon now?"

I unclipped it from the magnetic bar on my left and handed it to the Admiral. He took it, a look of skepticism on his face.

"Are you sure this is an Energy Sword? It just looks like an ordinary bar made of Covenant metal," he asked.

I took the seemingly innocent bar from him and activated it. It flashed on with a powerful hissing sound before forming into the dual-bladed weapon. I deactivated it before putting it back on the magnetic bar as the Admiral looked back at me.

"Well Corporal, your report is extremely detailed and I do believe you've earned some shuteye. Go to the cryo storage and hook up. We still got three months to get to Earth."

"With respect sir, I would prefer to stay unfrozen for the duration of the trip. Me and my Pokemon do daily physical training and I also continuously practice my weapon skills."

"Very well. In that case, when you get the chance, take a trip to our armoury and test some of the weapons for yourself."

"Thank you sir," I said before leaving.

* * *

Three months later, I had managed to practice with all of the Marines weapons, plus whatever Covenant weapons that they had procured over time. I also had managed to send the Energy Sword to my hand by a flick of my wrist, sending the weapon from the magnetic bar on my arm to my hand. Me and my Pokemon had also managed to gain the full trust of the crews of the _Event Horizon_ and _Leviathan_.

We were gathered on the bridge, waiting to exit Slipstream and catch our first glances at Earth. We exited Slipspace and appeared over the Moon. Seconds later, the Earth appeared on the main screen.

"Well Corporal, how do you like it?"

"It's…beautiful. I never saw Earth from space before," I replied.

"Well take a good long look, because CENTCOM just sent us a message. Charon, put the message on a secondary screen."

A message appeared on the left-hand screen.

Covenant Action Near Reach  
Encryption Code: Red  
Public Key: /file/firefight  
From: CENTCOM  
To: Crew of the _Event Horizon  
_Subject: Eliminate all enemy activities  
Classification: RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

/start file/

Crew of the _Event Horizon_, you are to meet in your new ship, the _Black Hole_, to investigate any possible Covenant activity near Reach. As you know, protecting Reach is one of our highest priorities besides protecting Earth. The _Black Hole_ is a Prowler-class ship, and you are to not engage the enemy by ship-to-ship means. There will be a Marathon-class cruiser, the _Hannibal_, to assist you in any way possible. You are to report back to Rear Admiral Parangosky for debriefing.

/end file/  
Press ENTER to continue.

"Crap. We just got back from having our asses handed to us by the Covenant, and now they want us to go back?" Captain Argoule said.

"Sorry Captain, but I have no power over what missions CENTCOM decides. I wish you good luck in your mission," the Admiral said.

The Captain looked angry as he walked out from the bridge, no doubt to give the 'good news' to his crew.

"Sir? What about me?"

"Well, you and the Chief will have to go to ONI for a full debriefing. I suggest that you take the PDA that you gave me with all of your information along, just in case the spooks don't believe you."

"Thank you sir." And with that, I left the bridge along with my Pokemon.

* * *

The Chief and I managed to get a Pelican down to Earth. Neither of us said anything – I mean, who could talk to a guy who rarely says anything at all? As we flared in for a landing, I returned my Pokemon to their Pokeballs – the ride down seemed to scare them a bit – and as the hatch opened, I saw a group of people waiting for us.

"Master Chief and Corporal…Scott? We've been waiting for you."

'No shit, really?' I thought.

We followed the group to an underground facility, where they asked many questions pertaining to my identity, how I got here, and most of all, my technology and Pokemon. During all this, the Chief was nowhere to be found. I supposed that they were interrogating him about his mission. Six hours later, the Chief and I finally got topside, only to be whisked into a waiting Pelican and back into the _Leviathan_.

Once inside, we were greeted by Admiral Stanforth.

"Chief, Corporal, I hope that ONI didn't give you two a hard time."

The Chief just shook his head and I said, "Well I was questioned over and over again about my technology and my Pokemon, but that's about it. They shut up about my weapons when I gave them the PDA."

The Admiral laughed. "Yes, they can be that persistent. On another note, we have received a mission for you two. You may use my quarters to review the message."

Inside the Admiral's quarters, a screen was already up and showing the following message:

Requesting Immediate Forces Near Reach  
Encryption Code: Black  
Public Key: /file/RIFNR  
From: Captain Argoule  
To: Corporal Scott and SPARTAN-117  
Subject: Request immediate assistance on planet FX-461 (Photon)  
Classification: RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

/start file/

This is Captain Argoule of the UNSC Prowler _Black Hole_ requesting the assistance of the Master Chief SPARTAN-117 and Corporal Scott for immediate action on the planet FX-461 (a.k.a. Photon). Covenant forces are overwhelming the _Hannibal_'s groundside Marines. The _Hannibal_ is currently in combat against a Covenant Destroyer and is holding it off for as long as possible. I have already requested backup from several Centaurus-class Fleet Destroyers and they will arrive within 30 minutes from when this message gets sent.

/end file/  
Press ENTER to continue.

After reading the message, the Chief and I went back outside to talk to the Admiral.

"I know the mission details. We're already moving to enter Slipspace. We'll arrive in-system in about a day and a half. Get prepared, this is going to be a hot drop when we get there," Admiral Stanforth said.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Six…

A/N: A beautiful sight, only to be interrupted by a mission given by ONI. What will the Chief and Scott get into next?

- UBE Chief


	6. Under Attack!

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Six: Under Attack!

* * *

What had I gotten myself into? This wasn't what I had wanted when I signed up to be a soldier! Plasma flying by your head so close that you can get first degree burns, hoping that if you get shot, it's in the head, and wishing, just wishing, that it was you instead of your best friend. With just one round left in my launcher, I was outnumbered and outgunned. I was just praying to whatever deity that was watching over me was getting its kicks out of watching me suffer, or just waiting for the right time to end my life. Those Covenant bastards just have about everything shooting at me, trying to flush me out. Snipers, tanks, Hunters, anything that the UNSC had info on, they had it and more. I was just starting to think about ending my own life, when a figure burst through the dead trees, carrying a 3-foot long rifle. Seconds later, a humanoid figure, a lion-like thing and a bird came out after him. I honestly thought that it was more Covenant, and was just about to fire, when the person made movements motioning the creatures to cover – something – just realizing that it was me that they were covering while he moved up beside me.

"How many?"

"What?"

"I said, how many troops?"

"Shit man, I don't know. They pulled out all the stops just to kill me. Tanks, snipers, heavy units, you name it, it's out there."

He nodded. "Staraptor, scan ahead and report back to me."

I wondered who the hell he was talking to, but then the bird flew off towards the direction of the Covenant troops. This guy…can talk to animals?

"All right," he said. "When my partner gets back, we'll need to create a battleplan. How many rounds left in your launcher?"

"One left. And only that one. I ran out of ammo a few minutes back, trying to keep those bastards off my back. The only weapon I have that has enough ammo is my pistol, and even then I only have half a dozen mags for it."

Just then, the bird came back and started screeching at the guy. He nodded and said, "Staraptor just told me that we do have a small battalion beyond the hill there, but we can take them out easy."

"How in the hell are we, plus those three creatures, supposed to take out a Covenant battalion?"

"When I give you the signal, fire your launcher at the tank they got there."

"There's only one?"

"Yes. What Staraptor told me is that they're pulling back the rest of those tanks and leaving one to finish the job here…but they're not going to get that chance. Trust me, we're more than enough to eliminate those troops."

Before I could object, he stood up and left me behind the boulder. His 'partners' followed him as well. I swore, and decided to follow than be left to die by a plasma bolt shot by God knows what.

* * *

Scott's POV

I heard shuffling of fatigues and figured that the Marine decided to follow me rather than stay back there. I smiled as I crested the hill, only to find myself looking at a Wraith tank, two pairs of Hunters, several squads of Grunts and Jackals, and three dozen Elites of varying colours being commanded by a gold-armoured one. I had realized long ago that the golden one was the highest commander, followed by the red-armoured ones, then the blue rookies. I was told of a black-armoured Special Ops division made with Elites and Grunts. I honestly wanted to see them…so I could show them that I'm not a person to fuck around with. I leveled my Barrett at a cluster of Grunts, and opened fire. Ten rounds later, the entire squad was decimated, and the Wraith tank swiveled around to fire on me.

"Hey, look out!" I heard.

"Gardevoir, use Barrier and Reflect to enhance the BRES' defenses!"

As the Barrier and Reflect came up, I activated the BRES and placed it behind them. The large plasma bomb fell right in front of the combined strength of all three defenses and exploded. Luckily for me, it only took out the Barrier and Reflect, and left three-quarters of a charge on the Shield. I reloaded the Barrett, then put it away, only to take out the MGL.

"Hey Marine, fire your launcher at the tank now!"

His only response was a large _whoosh_ followed by an explosion as the warhead detonated on the tank. Unfortunately the tank survived, so I fired upon it with the MGL. Two rounds later, the tank exploded, sending debris flying through the air, showering the Covenant troops with hot metal. I took this opportunity to fire the rest of the magazine into the three dozen Elite troops as they tried to reorganize themselves. The four rounds sent them flying as the HE and Frag rounds did their business.

"Ho-ly shit! Look at 'em fly!"

"Don't put your guard down yet. Cover me while I reload. Gardevoir, give this guy some protection as he fires on them. Luxray, use whatever long-range moves you can to help keep them at bay. Staraptor, you too."

I reloaded the MGL before putting it away, only to take out the AR-15. Now with a 50 .cal weapon in hand, I proceeded to kill off any Covenant troops that survived. Five minutes later, we walked through the bodies, giving each of them a shot to the head to make sure that they were dead.

"All right, now that we cleared this area of Covies, tell me who the hell you are and who are these creatures who acknowledge your every command."

I sighed. "I am Corporal Scott of the Black Ops of Sinnoh – I'll get to that later," I said, seeing his expression. "These 'creatures' are my friends. I was sent here by ONI to help out the _Hannibal_'s Marine and ODST troops along with the Master Chief, SPARTAN-117. I sent half of my partners to assist him in whatever he needs to penetrate Covenant resistance on this planet. Now, I suggest that you reload your weapon and grab some Covenant ordinance while ditching that spent launcher. It's a long hike to where we're going."

* * *

Meanwhile…

I made my way through the thick brush, Scott's Pokemon following. Turns out that they're very adept at keeping up with a SPARTAN-II. He was also kind enough to give me the translation hardware so I could understand the Pokemon speech. The blue humanoid – Lucario, I believe – is highly sensitive to what it calls 'Aura'. That sensitivity has helped out immeasurably in getting us out of potential ambushes, while setting up our own. The monkey – Infernape – is a highly intuitive one, being able to use the environment to get close to the enemy while dodging their fire at the same time. On the other hand, the white/orange creature – Dragonite – is just pure power. If there is an enemy nearby, weak or strong, it'll unleash a hellish amount of firepower. I've seen its most powerful attack, a large orange beam that flies with the speed of a rocket, decimating everything in its path. Unfortunately, it has missed the target on more than one occasion.

As we reached a clearing, Lucario held up a paw.

"There is a trap waiting for us."

"Snipers?"

"Worse. A full battalion plus a half-dozen tanks on the other side of the clearing, waiting for us."

I unlimbered my S2-AM sniper rifle and sighted through the scope. I saw some movement beyond the treeline and activated thermals. Several heat signatures greeted me. Hot and cold figures gave me the facts. Grunts and Elites, waiting for any movement from our side.

"Well, we are well and truly screwed," commented Infernape.

"No, we still have the element of surprise. We can go around and flank them."

"That's not possible either. They posted sentries along the edge of the forest, but I have some good news."

"What Lucario?"

"Scott is on his way. I can sense his Aura, along with everyone else. And they seemed to have picked up another. They are heading along a trajectory almost parallel to us."

"Can you communicate with Gardevoir?"

"Barely. She can hear me though, and understand our predicament. She's telling Scott right now."

Almost instantaneously, a loud gunshot shattered the silence, followed by two more. Energy bombs flew up from the forest opposite us, and started falling towards a hill to the West. Five more gunshots and a purple beam flew into the forest. Screams cut the air as the rounds found their marks.

"Let's move while they're distracted," I said, motioning for them to follow.

As we moved to the right, we noticed several Grunts and Jackals running through the clearing, only to be cut down by impressive marksmanship – almost as skilled as Linda, the crack-shot artist that she is. Minutes passed by, with more and more gunshots getting closer. It seems as though Scott and his team are taking the fight to the Covenant. By the time we got to the other side of the clearing – by traveling through the forest, of course – all that was left were the tanks, still firing off into the distance. I motioned for the team to climb on the backs of the tanks to place a plasma grenade in the engines – or to destroy the engine by whatever means they have. One by one, the tanks exploded until two were left. I was about to move to the back of one when I heard loud bangs coming from the front of it. A few seconds after I moved away, the tank exploded, taking out the one next to it. I heard a rustling off to my left and spun, only to find that Scott was greeting his partners.

"Hi Chief, good to see you alive and well. Did my Pokemon help out in any way?"

"Yes, they're very skilled and helped out immeasurably. I would fight by their side any day."

"That's good to hear. Return, all of you – except Gardevoir and Lucario."

As they disappeared into their devices, I saw a Marine emerge from the brush.

"Master Chief, sir!" he said, saluting.

I returned his salute.

"Master Chief, this guy here has some bad-ass skills with his weapons! You should've seen him sir, he was -"

I put up a hand to cut him off. "I know what the good Corporal is capable of. He does have a highly impressive armament of weapons as of yet unknown design, along with a captured Covenant Energy Sword. So please, spare me the details. Are there any of your Company left?"

The Marine looked dejected. "Sir, they were massacred. I'm the only one left, and I would've died if it wasn't for the Corporal and his allies finding me."

I understood the situation. A full Company dead, God knows if anyone else is alive, and if we lose in space, then we get glassed. I didn't want to lose. Then again, I _never_ lose. I had to get the word out to the fleet upstairs. I hooked up to SATCOM and managed to link up with the _Black Hole_.

"Master Chief, good to hear from you. What's the status of the mission?"

"Captain Argoule, we have met up with the remnants of a Marine Company, and as far as we have seen, casualties are almost one-hundred percent."

Silence filled the link.

"Sir, although casualties seem high, we are proceeding with the mission. Corporal Scott, his partners and a Marine survivor that we have found will help me destroy the target. We will need immediate evac as soon as the complex is destroyed."

"Acknowledged. I will have either the _Hannibal_ or the _Leviathan_ send down a Pelican as soon as you've completed the mission. Argoule out."

The link disconnected as I turned back to the group.

* * *

* Timeskip *

An ambush. It figures that the Covenant would set up something like this after we'd blown up their processing plant. It was only after about five minutes that we had caught first glimpse of the attack. Unfortunately, support and evac was several minutes away and we were all running out of ammo, with Corporal Scott being the only exception as apparently he was conserving ammo as much as possible and using his partners as support instead. However, we were all running ragged and just waiting for the Covenant to run us over.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud rushing sound and looked up. A Pelican and several Hornets were flying overhead, clearing our way to get in the back of the Pelican. As we moved back, several plasma rounds flew up and connected with the Hornets and detonated. So much for air support. As the remnants of the aircraft fell to the ground, a horde of Covenant troops poured out of the forest, heading towards our position. Considering that the Pelican was facing the wrong way to kill the enemies, we were the only ones to give ourselves cover as we headed to the awaiting dropship.

"Go! I'll cover you!"

I looked back and saw that Scott had his left arm up with some sort of energy shield attached to it, along with one of his sub-machine guns in his right hand as he fired into the Covenant troops. Obviously his friends had issues with him being the only one to cover us, but he shouted them to get back as a mortar round from a Wraith exploded not five feet in front of him, causing his shield to shimmer slightly.

"Hey swabbies! Any of you got guns or ammo? I need to cover this guy when he runs back!"

"Sorry, all we have are our service pistols and a flare, that's it."

"Goddammit! Chief, you got any ammo left?"

He shook his head. As I turned back to Scott, I saw him reloading his weapon with some difficulty as more plasma fire was hitting the shield, causing him to start kneeling to get the mag into the gun. He finally managed to get the mag into his gun and started to run back to the dropship.

* * *

Scott's POV

Time seemed to slow as I made a mad dash to the awaiting Pelican as Gardevoir and Lucario ushered me on from the safety of the craft. The Chief and the Marine were also looking on as I ran, unable to do nothing as they ran out of ammo after the plant blew up. I turned back at the oncoming crowd to deflect the rounds that were starting to hit more often. I put down some overly enthusiastic Grunts that came too close and ran again. I heard a voice call out, "Scott!" and I turned back, only to see a large blue object coming towards me. I put up the BRES, and hoped for the best.

* * *

Master Chief's POV

The round detonated on the shield as Scott put it up, making him fly back until he was about 25 feet away from the Pelican. His Pokemon, Lucario and Gardevoir, moved quickly towards him as he didn't get up. I swore mentally and ran as well. When I got to his unconscious form, another mortar round detonated nearby, only to have the resulting splash damage deflected by some sort of invisible barrier that was projected around him and his Pokemon. I lifted him up and ran back to the Pelican, the two humanoids in my wake. I put him on the seats of the Pelican and said, "Get us the hell out of here, NOW!"

"Sir, yes sir, Chief," the pilot responded as he put the aircraft into a steep climb and closed the rear hatch as we accelerated into space.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Seven…

A/N: Several ambushes lead the team into multiple predicaments as the Chief, Scott and his Pokemon detonate the Covenant processing plant. What will happen to Scott? Life or Death?

- UBE Chief


	7. The Dream

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokemon. Microsoft and Bungie own Halo. Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates own Pokemon.

Chapter Seven: The Dream

* * *

I shot down more troops as I rushed to her side. A sniper had managed to wound her side and possibly a vital organ. As I got to her, another shot flew out of the forest, but it impacted the dirt beside me. I fired off a few more shots to silence the sniper, then looked her over. Unconscious, she was bleeding out faster than I thought. I tried to stem the flow of blood with my shirt as I called out, "Medic!"

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Scott…I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"Golduck, please, this isn't a serious wound. You'll be up and around in a week, just don't give up on me."

She smiled, then coughed up some blood. The sniper round did more damage than I thought.

"I'm…sorry…" she said, only to close her eyes.

"Golduck? GOLDUCK!"

"Scott…you couldn't save me either…"

"Gardevoir…?"

I turned around, only to see that half of her face was blown away.

"No…NO! You didn't die here!"

"You failed us Scott…"

I looked around, and saw that Lucario and Infernape had both of their bodies torn to shreds.

"No…this can't be happening…the rest of you didn't die…no…NO!"

"I'm sorry Scott, but you too, must die…"

"What?"

I looked around and saw that Gardevoir was leveling my Barrett at my head using her Psychic powers.

"Gardevoir, what are you doing?"

"You…must die…you failed us…"

"No…" I said, as I unconsciously raised my Uzi at her.

"What, are you going to kill me now?"

"You can't be dead…but I will survive, even if it means killing you!"

As she tilted her head and gave me a lopsided smile, I pulled the trigger, only to find out that I was holding the Barrett, and firing it at myself. I watched in horror as my own head exploded in front of me. The rest of my body dropped like a puppet cut from its strings as I dropped the weapon, falling to my knees. As I sobbed over my body, all I heard was an echo, saying, "You failed us…you failed us…" over and over again.

But then…

* * *

"Scott? Scott, please wake up. You're all right Scott, just please wake up."

Wake up? What was going on? I looked around, only to find myself floating in a white void and hearing the kind voice speaking out to me.

"Wake up…please, wake up…"

"Urgh…"

"He's coming to! Give him some room!"

I tried to open my eyes, only to find an overly bright light blinding me. I shut my eyes and groaned.

"Urgh…someone turn off the lights…"

"Scott? Scott! You're awake!"

"Please, give him some room. We need to do some tests to see if he has any brain damage."

I opened my eyes again, this time to a white-clothed person.

"Ah, good. Optical response is good. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding?"

"None. Now turn off the damn lights. I'm getting a headache from it."

The lights dimmed and I could fully open my eyes and get a look around at my surroundings. I was in some sort of hospital, but something was off. Then I realized, the floor was rumbling. I shot up, only to have the room spin as I fell back on the bed.

"Easy now. You suffered a mild concussion when the mortar round detonated on your shield. It's a miracle that you didn't get vaporized. You also have a broken arm from the overpressure when the round detonated as well as four broken ribs and a bruised liver from the hard landing that you took."

That explained the pain when I breathed in. "How long was I out?"

"Three and a half days. We thought you were going under for good when your friend here started talking to you."

Friend? I looked to my right and saw Gardevoir smiling at me. I smiled back as best as I could. It was only then that I realized that I was unclothed, and my weapons were missing. I shot up again, but this time, no spinning. The doctor placed a hand on my chest, but unfortunately, it was right on my broken ribs. I shouted in pain, and the doctor withdrew her hand.

"Relax. You're on the UNSC _Hopeful_. If you're looking for your armour and weapons, they're in a nearby storage locker, but I suggest that you don't overexert yourself for the next few days." She held a hand to her ear and nodded. "I just received word that we'll be arriving at Reach within an hour. I'd tell you to get some rest, but you look too stressed to listen. So instead, I'll let you wander around, get some food, but don't overdo it."

She left, and the only ones in the room were Gardevoir and me…or so I thought.

"It is good to see you up and well," a voice said.

I turned around, and saw Lucario getting up from a nearby chair and stretching.

"Hello Lucario, how're you?"

"I'm well. I seem to have fallen asleep while watching over you."

Gardevoir giggled. "You looked so cute when you were sleeping Lucario."

He looked away, and I thought I saw a faint outline of a blush on his blue fur. I decided to put the embarrassing moment behind us for now.

"So…where's my equipment?"

"The Pokeballs are with the rest of your weapons and armour," Lucario replied. "I saw where they put it all, so you don't have to wander around the ship forever."

"Where's the Chief?"

"You mean the large green machine? He left as soon as you were stable."

Just then, the door opened, and – speak of the devil – the Master Chief walked in. he looked around, nodded and keyed the door closed.

"Well, hi there Chief, what can I do for you?"

He looked unsettled. "I've never seen someone so under-armoured survive a Wraith mortar. Your technology seems to even rival the Covenant's."

I laughed, then grunted as the pain got to me. "What's the matter Chief? Jealous?"

He shook his head, then changed the subject. "Never mind. There's an orderly outside who has some clothes for you while yours gets cleaned. We're to report to Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi after you get dressed. Your Pokemon are welcome to follow," he said. "I think that the Vice Admiral is interested in them," he added.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were in the Vice Admiral's office. He looked me over, nodded his head, as though confirming that I should be up and about, then proceeded to look over Gardevoir and Lucario. Gardevoir blushed at his inspection when he got a little too close. I cleared my throat, and he looked up, startled. I looked at him pointedly, and he moved on to scrutinize Lucario. Because he had been through something like that before, he just let the Vice Admiral get on with it, although he growled when the Vice Admiral prodded his Aura sensors, so he backed off.

"Well then," he started, "You all seem to be in good health…" he stopped as he saw my glare.

"Enough of the bullshit sir, what did you call us down here for?"

The Chief looked at me, but said nothing. The Vice Admiral chuckled. "Down to business then. I called you down here to discuss the matters at hand. You and the Chief did a helluva job destroying that processing plant on Photon. HIGHCOM on Reach wanted to get you two back there ASAP to get you debriefed and ready for the next mission."

Just then, the ship jostled as we exited Slipspace. The planet Reach loomed up on a display screen.

* * *

*Timeskip*

The human tossed and turned in the impromptu bed that it had made earlier as I slowly crept up to it, unsheathing a blade from my armour. It seemed unaware of my presence, mainly in thanks to the active camouflage and my own prestigious skill in stealth. Insofar as I had known, this human had appeared out of nowhere in one of our armouries, and proceeded to decimate our troops with weapons that we have not seen before. Aside from the Demon, this one had racked up an impressive kill count that rivaled it. I was ordered by the Prophets themselves to eliminate this threat and the Demon as well, if it was there. I have not seen the Demon, so I had proceeded to eliminate this one instead. I crept closer…

* * *

The dream was steadily progressing further and further into a nightmare. I had already recalled the day that Golduck had died, along with my near death experience with the three assassins, as well as my actual death by the Tyranitar, followed by that unwelcome feeling of emptiness of the afterlife. I was just starting to recall Golduck's death again, but this time with different members of my team when the dream turned into something – else. A vision of something approaching me with the intent to kill. I didn't know what was going on, but then I saw myself in the creature's grip, having my neck sliced open, gushing out precious blood as the being left. I couldn't shake the nightmare from myself, and I tried harder and harder to do so, suddenly awaking with my captured Energy Sword flaring to life, illuminating my room. It seemed empty, until I noticed a faint shimmer of – something, like when there is a heat wave going over asphalt. I activated my BRES – which I always keep on my left forearm, just in case – and got up from the bed. I kept my eyes on the faint shimmer as it started to move off to my left. I knew then that whatever it was, it was unnatural.

* * *

The human had finally gotten up with an Energy Sword and activated some sort of shield in front of it. I had to get unobstructed access to the back of it, so I could kill him silently, and without it knowing I was there. It seemed as though the human's eyes were following my progress as I moved closer to its shield, but then…

* * *

I rammed my BRES into the shimmer, and was rewarded with a howl of pain as whatever it was fell back onto a table, crushing it under its weight. I swept my sword over the being, and the magnetic properties of the weapon disrupted the camouflage as the Elite appeared. Before I could finish it off with the blade, it quickly got up and discarded the small knife it held, only to turn on its own Energy Sword. I smirked and ran to meet the Elite's charge.

* * *

*Timeskip*

As I sat on a chair outside my tent, I watched the morning sun rise and I felt renewed. I now had two Energy Swords to call my own after the defeat of the Elite assassin. It had died with honour, as after I had disarmed it; it just stood there, awaiting its death. I decided to behead it, as all Elite warriors seemed to have a significant amount of honour and went into battle with that codec. I respected that. It was today that we were supposed to raid a nearby Covenant power plant and seize the engine designs for one of their ships so we could incorporate them into the UNSC fleet.

I heard a shuffling of feet. "Morning Chief. Sleep well?"

"You seem to know who's sneaking up on you," he replied. "It's no wonder how you managed to defeat that Elite last night."

"I had long ago learned to judge who my opponent was by their footsteps, or if a friendly was approaching. It's just…intuition, you know?"

He nodded. "I had learned to trust my instincts at a young age, and went with them ever since. It is always advantageous to use whatever instincts you have than trust a machine to do the work for you."

* * *

*Timeskip*

We ran for our lives as the complex detonated behind us. The Covenant had caught onto our plan to raid them and set a trap. We don't know how they knew, but that didn't matter right now. What did was getting out alive. The bastards were using one of their own cruisers to fire on the complex, as well as activating the self-destruct. While the ship was working on the outside, the self-destruct was taking out the inside. Now we were caught between deadly plasma and a progressively smaller hallway as it exploded behind us. Then it hit me, instead of running, why don't we teleport?

"Gardevoir, come out!" I called as I threw her Pokeball onto the ground.

The Chief turned around just as the red-white device opened up.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here before we get killed!"

"That's what Gardevoir is for," I replied. Quickly turning to her, I said, "Gardevoir, can you teleport us to a safe distance from here?"

"Yes, I can," she replied as her eyes turned purple and a shimmering light surrounded us. The next second, we found ourselves in a large field with a perfect view of the Covenant cruiser lifting away from the complex, just a few seconds before it started exploding on the outside. A minute later, the entire complex blew, causing the Covenant cruiser's shields to flare as it managed to get into the upper atmosphere before disappearing. We watched it go, the turned to look at each other.

"How'd they know?"

"We need to report this to HIGHCOM. Maybe we have a Covenant loyalist…or maybe the Covenant cracked our security codes."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Eight…

A/N: A Covenant loyalist? Or did they crack the UNSC codec? Seems as though Scott and the Chief have to rush back to Reach to give the bad news…

- UBE Chief


	8. Discovery

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Chapter Eight: Discovery

* * *

"What?"

"Like I said, we intercepted the message that the Covenant were using that power plant to make their engines for their cruisers."

"Clever bastards. They must've figured out that we are more than just humans trying to survive, so they set us up!"

"I think it's more than that. I think they think of you and the Chief as a major threat that must be eliminated."

"Gee, I didn't know they cared…"

We had just gotten back to the _Black Hole_ for a debriefing by Captain Argoule, and it turns out that the Covenant set us up for that mission. Considering that they failed to assassinate the Chief and me, they blew up their own plant in an effort to destroy us.

"The question now is how do we uncover more of these plots?"

"I think it's time for payback, plain and simple. Go into enemy territory, blow up one of their ships, and leave before they know what happened."

"It's not that simple Corporal. They have superior sensors that can possibly detect our stealthed ships. Plus, I highly doubt that HIGHCOM will allow you to take on such a dangerous mission by yourself."

"Who says they have to know?"

"Enough! I will not let you go, even _if_ HIGHCOM lets you. That mission is too dangerous for the UNSC to allow one of their ships into enemy territory. The risk of the Covenant gaining information on Earth and her colonies is too great. That is my final answer."

Of course I was pissed. Both at the Covenant for trying to kill us, and at the Captain for not letting me get my revenge. But I had to check myself. Any other outbursts, and I might find myself in the brig until we get back to Reach. As I left, the Captain called me back.

"Corporal, a word."

"Yes Captain?" I asked as I followed him along a hallway.

"I've been wondering ever since you've arrived…how are you going to get back to your dimension?"

I pondered this. When I was on the mission for Dialga, it was only time that separated me from the present. Now, however, this mission, given to me by Palkia, had transported me to another dimension.

"I…don't know sir. I had a similar mission before, where I traveled through time to save my era…but that was just time. I think when I'm done, I will be called back the same way as I appeared, through a portal through space-time."

"But how will you know when it is your time to leave?"

"I guess when I've made a large enough impact on this dimension to cause the humans to become victorious later on in the war," I replied.

His eyes widened. "Are you really sent here just to help us win the war?"

"I never said that. I said I would help you to _become_ victorious later in the war. I honestly don't know if I'll be staying to see the end of the war."

He looked disappointed. "Well, it is your duty to help others in need, I guess."

I nodded. "Well Captain, I'll be seeing you. I need to get back to my quarters to repack my items and heal my Pokemon."

"I understand. We'll be arriving at reach within twenty-four hours. I suggest you get some sleep while you can."

With that, we went our separate ways.

* * *

Back at my quarters, I released my Pokemon, one at a time – as the room didn't have enough space to accommodate all of them at the same time – until I reached Gardevoir. As I released her, she suddenly jumped on me.

"Gardevoir – oomph," I grunted as we collapsed onto the bed. "What's with the jumping all of a sudden?"

She didn't answer, she just held her grip on me. I realized then that there were tears streaming down her face.

"Gardevoir?"

"Don't ever – EVER – sacrifice yourself again," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? Our air support was gone, and the Chief and that Marine were both out of ammo an–"

"That's not what I mean!"

Bewildered, I stopped talking. She looked up, her eyes redder than usual.

"I – I just don't want you to leave me by myself."

I smiled. "Didn't I say I would never leave you forever more?"

"You said that three years ago…"

"And I still mean it."

"Do you?"

"Gardevoir," I said, lifting her face up to mine. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I d-"

"Not that way. I mean, do you _really_ trust me?"

Her answer was to kiss me passionately. I was slightly surprised as I kissed back, but it was a good thing. I wanted her to kiss me like this for the last three years, but we simply didn't have enough time. With me getting drafted into the Black Ops, Golduck's death, my multiple missions from the military, and now this mission to save the human race from extinction by an alien race, we just couldn't get together anymore. We separated and I held up a Potion.

"I'm guessing we don't need this to 'heal' you," I said with a smirk.

"You heal me just by being with me," she replied.

"Just by being with you?"

She snuggled closer. "By being _close_ to me, I mean."

"Now that's more specific."

"Should I be more specific?" she asked, a playful smile touching her lips.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking…"

"I don't have to think what you're thinking, remember? I can read your thoughts, and I can see that they involve me being…'healed' by your methods."

"Then we are thinking the same thing…" I whispered in her ear.

At that, she unclipped my vest from my armour, and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. I unzipped the side of the armour and put it down on the floor beside the vest.

"You like teasing me, don't you?"

"You can't admit that you don't like it," I replied.

We embraced again, kissing passionately, her horn slightly digging into my chest, but I didn't care. Tonight I get to be who I was three years ago. We surfaced, her lifting my shirt over my head in the process. Again, we kissed, and she started rubbing my crotch. Noticing this, I started to rub her back horn, causing her to moan.

"You like this, right?"

She blushed. "You know I do. But I like something more, and I hold it in the palm of my hand," she replied, rubbing said area faster. In response, my erection grew until it became a noticeable bulge on my pants.

She giggled. "Maybe I should 'heal' this bulge of yours," she said, and started to unzip my pants.

I smirked back. "Well, maybe I should 'heal' you some more," I replied, and started reaching down her smooth body. As I reached her sensitive area, she gasped and jumped a little.

"Now didn't I ask what's with the jumping earlier?" I said.

"You won't be asking that when I'm jumping on a certain body part of yours," she replied.

"Ooh, frisky today," I said, grinning.

She removed my pants as she restrained herself from completely committing to what she just said. I started working on pleasuring her as best as I could, fondling her back horn as well as fingering her steadily as she got progressively wetter from my 'methods'. I noticed then that she had stopped trying to get at my erection, and I realized that with all my pleasuring her, she had no choice but to stop and moan.

"Too much 'healing'?" I asked.

"Enough of the 'healing', let's just say we're beginning to love each other."

'Definitely frisky,' I thought. I then noticed her eyes glowing purple as she removed her gown – worn by her own Psychic powers – and it floated off towards a hook by the door. I took in her beauty, which had increased since the last time I saw her like this – three years ago. Either that, or I had forgotten how beautiful she looked.

"Have I ever told you you're more beautiful than the full Moon?"

"Once, but that was long ago," she replied.

I couldn't help but stare as her pale body swayed, mesmerizing me. My arousal was starting to get the best of me as I brought her back down so I could kiss her again. This time, her chest horn dug into my chest, but this time I couldn't ignore the pain, as it was rubbing against my still-healing ribs. I didn't say anything, because it would ruin the moment. We surfaced, and she had the presence of mind to finally get my boxers out of the way as my erection stood proud for her.

"Standing at attention much?" she joked.

"You know me, I'm always at attention for you," I replied, fondling her breasts with a hand. She giggled, then got up to allow me to take in the entirety of her beautiful body before settling down above my crotch. We looked into each others eyes, and locked lips once more before she lowered herself onto my member. She moaned into my mouth as she moved, transferring her emotions of love and pleasure through her chest horn and into my body. I started to rub her back horn in an effort to get more emotion out of her, and my wish was granted. She broke away from my lips and moaned out loud at the extreme pleasure flowing through her body. From there, we continued. We switched positions, and I mounted her from behind, pushing deeper with every thrust as she cried out in ecstasy. I fondled her breasts again, along with her horn, electing several moans and gasps as she edged ever closer to her climax. I felt a vibration, and noticed she was holding herself up with one arm, while rubbing her clit with her other hand. A few strokes later, she called out my name, and she released her juices over my still-embedded member. I wasn't finished, not yet, which was why I continued moving, while she still squirted her juices onto my crotch, forming a small puddle underneath her. Then, I felt her walls tightening while I was pushing ever deeper into her, even managing to touch her cervix. She cried out a few times when that happened, and tightened her walls ever more, pushing me over the edge. I called out her name, and fired off my seed into her accepting womb. That made her climax a second time, releasing her juices over my now over-lubricated member.

I put my fingers through her soft green hair and whispered, "How long should this moment last?"

"Forever…and ever," she replied, breathless.

With that, we fell asleep in each others' embrace.

* * *

In the morning, we showered and got dressed then left the room as we got a call saying that we had arrived at Reach. We headed down to the bridge where the Chief and Captain Argoule were waiting for us.

"Corporal, ma'am," he said to us, bowing a little at Gardevoir. "Today, we are to discuss the matter at hand – the Covenant planting a trap – with the UNSC Security Council." Turning to me, he said, "Corporal, I know that this might sound offensive, but your Gardevoir will have to stay in her device, as the Security Council might think she's a security concern."

Gardevoir balked, and I asked, "What? Didn't ONI tell the higher-ups about me, my Pokemon and my tech? They should know that me and my Pokemon are willing to _die_ to help them, and yet they consider us 'security threats'?"

"I know, it's mainly Colonel Ackerson's fault that security's high around HIGHCOM. He's getting paranoid about where and when the Covenant will strike next. We're all to report to the Security Council by 0900 – which is two hours from now."

"Arceus-dammit!" I shouted, then took out Gardevoir's Pokeball and returned her to it.

The Chief and the Captain looked confused at my expression.

"It's my term for what you call God. I won't get into detail now, I'm too pissed. Let's just get down there and get this over and done with."

The Captain nodded, and we set off for the hangar where a Pelican was waiting for us. We strapped in, and went down to Reach.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Nine…

A/N: Multiple discoveries, some good, others bad. Why does the Security Council think that Scott and his team are security threats? More importantly, how did the Covenant manage to trick the UNSC into thinking that they intercepted one of their messages? These questions and more will be answered next chapter…

- UBE Chief


	9. Lone Wolf

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Seven

Chapter Nine: Lone Wolf

* * *

Elimination of Covenant Troops  
Encryption Code: White  
Public Key: /file/Lone Wolf  
From: Colonel Ackerson  
To: Corporal Scott  
Subject: Solo Mission to Planet RF-06H (Sytrus)  
Classification: RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

/start file/

You are to head to the Lambada Secondus system to eliminate Covenant troops that have stationed there. You will have no backup and will be dropped off to the planet RF-06H (a.k.a. Sytrus) by HEV from Slipspace. You are to record every action you take. We will note whether you use any unauthorized equipment/assistance and will take action against you if you do not follow orders. Not following orders will be punishable by death or exile.

/end file/  
Press ENTER if you understand these orders.

* * *

Damn Ackerson, he never seemed to trust anyone, especially the Chief and me. Why, I don't know, but all I know is that he's an arrogant ass who needs to be put in his place – but not by me. The Chief was sent away for a mission to some planet – Sigma Octanus I believe – to recon some Covenant troops and detonate a nuclear warhead of some sort. I'm not supposed to know all the info, but I figured it out. Because of my orders, I can't use my Pokemon. I hope they understand why later on, but for now, I'm just hoping that the HEV doesn't tear itself apart after being dropped off by the _Black Hole_. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and I got to finally see the outside. A bright star showed on the viewscreen, along with five or so planets orbiting it. A NAV point highlighted one of the planets – Sytrus – and the HEV oriented itself towards it. I settled myself to what will be a shaky drop and waited for the landing.

I exited the HEV and extracted a launcher given to me by Captain Argoule. Apparently I needed it just in case some of those walking tanks showed up. To be honest, I didn't want to be caught unaware by an ambush containing these things. I unlimbered my AR-15, activated the recording device – which would link up wirelessly with my weapons, even if I was using a scope – and moved out. Five minutes later, I reached the top of a cliff and saw several tents. I put away the AR-15 and took out the Barrett. As I sighted through the scope, a rush of air went over my head. Squadrons of Banshees were doing a sweep of the area. I had to make sure that they didn't spot me, or my mission would be over before it even started. I took a deep breath, and sighted the reticule on a gold Elite doing his rounds, inspecting his troops and generally making fun of the diminutive Grunts. Normally, I never liked when my CO's made fun of me or my comrades, and I still never liked it when the same thing happened to my enemies – even if they were trying to kill me. As soon as the targeting dot lighted on the Elite's head, I pulled the trigger. A split-second later, his head exploded – apparently they weren't expecting humans to invade and attack them. The rest of the troops, completely shocked, stood there while I sighted on another gold bastard. Another shot, another kill. A magenta-armoured Elite roared at the troops and they spread out. Unfortunately, they were moving too slow, and I quickly eliminated the closest group with the rest of the mag. Now, however, the Banshees took notice of my actions and came to investigate. I quickly slung the Barrett and took out the AR-15 again. As I sprinted into the forest, I heard the whine of plasma weapons trying to find their mark – namely, me.

I ran through the forests, Banshees in pursuit. I wheeled around, took aim at one of the Banshees and opened fire. The 50 .cal rounds tore through the leading aircraft, leaving jagged holes in the pilot's protective cowling. The Banshee spewed smoke and went down. I quickly turned my attention to another Banshee and emptied the rest of my mag in it. This one exploded, showering its wingmen with shrapnel. The rest of them bugged out, not wanting to take on such heavy armament. I sighed, allowing myself a bit of respite, then reloaded while making my way back to the encampment. No doubt that the pilots had told the rest of the group what happened. I just hoped that I didn't fail my mission. I managed to get back without being seen by the now patrolling troops. I put back the AR-15, only to take out the Barrett once again. I had to eliminate the higher-ranking Elites to cause enough chaos within the encampment so I could move up and eliminate the rest. As I sighted through my scope again, I had the uneasy feeling that I was being watched. No sooner than I had thought that, I rolled to my right, only to have a purple beam lance across the place where my head had just been seconds ago. I should've realized that the Covenant wouldn't be so stupid as to leave their encampment unprotected should I come back. As I rolled again to dodge yet another beam, I had the feeling that something was behind me. I got up quickly, holstering the Barrett, and activated the BRES. No sooner than I had done this, when a black-armoured Elite materialized in front of me, roaring a challenge. This must have been the Spec-Ops group that I've heard about. However, I knew better than to take on an Elite while perched on a cliff while snipers were taking potshots at my position, so I bashed the Elite with my Shield, and ran past it into the forests.

I managed to get into a small clearing in the forest, only to have multiple black-clad Grunts and Elites enclose the position. One of the Elites stepped out, and warbled something incomprehensible. Considering that the BRES was still active, I flicked my right wrist, to allow an Energy Sword to fall into my right hand. With all eyes on me, I activated the device, and the sword activated with a harsh hissing sound until it formed the triangular blade. The Elite moved its mandibles into a position I took to be an impossibly large human smile, and took out two handles. A few seconds later, two Energy Swords were active in each of its hands. It roared, then charged at me.

* * *

The human had managed to dodge two shots from our extremely skilled Kig-Yar snipers and had somehow detected my presence. As it stood to meet me, an energy shield appeared before it, but yet the human did not attack. Instead, it rammed its shield into me, then fled into the forest.

"Find the human. I want it surrounded."

"What then Excellency?"

"Wait for me to arrive at your position when you have managed to surround it."

"As you command, Excellency."

Five units later, I had received word that the human had been surrounded by our troops, and were waiting for orders on how to proceed. This was the time to humiliate the human like a squirming rodent, after it had run into the forest like one. When I met up with my squad, they were on the edge of a clearing, awaiting my orders.

"Form up. Close all exits around the clearing. Show yourselves, but do not attack unless I say."

"Yes Excellency."

We entered the clearing, only to have the human look around as it flicked its wrist and activate an Energy Sword. I smiled, as I stepped out onto the field. I took out two of my own Energy Swords and activated them.

"You have decided your fate, human!" I roared as I charged.

It seemed as though the human had been expecting me to attack, and raised its shield to deflect any incoming blows. I however, was too skilled in close combat affairs, and sidestepped at the last second to bring down a blade on its arm. Just then, the human did some sort of spin to ward of the blow, and I only struck its shield instead.

* * *

I had seen the Elite bring down a sword in an attempt to slice off my arm, but I was ready. I ducked and spun, bringing the shield up to protect my back, feeling the powerful hit from the Elite strike my shield, noticing that it drained the charge just a little. I swept my own blade upwards after I had completed the awkward maneuver, catching the Elite off-guard. Unfortunately, the Elite stepped out of the way of the hissing blade just in time.

We had been at it for about ten minutes, and I was getting tired. The Elite on the other hand, didn't show any signs of fatigue. I was starting to think about ending it right then and there with a simple bullet to its head, but then I'd be facing off against thirty pissed-off Spec-Ops troops. Instead, I flicked my left arm, dislodging the other Energy Sword from its place on the magnetic bar and activated it. Now I had two swords, along with an active shield for defense. I hoped this was enough to give me an edge, because I was all out of tricks.

* * *

It seemed as though the human was getting tired from the prolonged battle against me. I, too, was getting tired, but not so much as to physically show it. The human had pulled off some very deft moves, almost completely catching me by surprise. Now, the human flicked its left wrist, dislodging something. It seemed as though the human had no honour, bringing in a weapon besides its Energy Sword. Suddenly, the weapon flickered on, and it turned out that it was yet another Energy Sword. I smiled inwardly. This human had yet pulled another surprise on me. Now it seemed to have the upper edge, having two blades along with a shield, but I wasn't fazed. I roared, and charged, willing to meet with either death, and be accepted into transcendence; or life, and be rewarded beyond expectations.

* * *

I saw the Elite charge, and I ran to meet it. Blades clashed, shields flared, and we were fighting like never before. I was steadily getting exhausted as the battle progressed, and I wanted to end it as soon as humanly possible, but the Elite was stronger than me three times over. I managed to force a stalemate, linking my Energy Swords through the Elite's, and managing to push them up in between us. The Elite seemed surprised at my persistence, and strained to de-link the blades. I wasn't going for that, and pushed the blades ever closer to the Elite's head. Now there were signs of fear in its eyes as my adrenaline kicked in, increasing my strength, steadily bringing the blades closer and closer…

* * *

The human had yet surprised me again. It had managed to force a stalemate by ingeniously hooking his blades through mine, preventing me from cutting off his head. Now, however, it seemed to be getting stronger as it pushed the combined blades closer to my body. I had to struggle to keep the human from completely overpowering me as I noticed a flash of fire behind the human's eyes. It was the end for me, and I knew it. Nothing would stop this human from beheading me in front of all my troops. All I could do was wait for the hissing blades to cut through my neck, and send me to the beyond.

* * *

The blades hissed, and cut trough the Elite's armour, beheading it. Dark purple blood spurted up from the remains of its neck as the body fell. I finally won. But now, I was in the middle of a circle of thirty black-clad Covenant troops, with nothing besides my Energy Swords and an active BRES. I had run out of tricks. The race was run, the game over. I deactivated the swords, and picked up the two fallen Energy Swords that were in the death grasp of the fallen Elite. I shoved the weapons into the ground, causing them to stand up, handles facing the sky. If I was going to die here, I might as well end this with a bang. I reached over my back, grabbing the handle of the MGL, as well as four Nova Grenades and prepared to end it, right here, right now. As the weapons appeared, four Grunts walked out, weapons holstered, and took the body of their fallen commander and dragged it away. Nonetheless, I was shocked at that, what were the bastards planning? Just then, another Elite walked out, weapons also holstered, and took the two Energy Swords from the ground and deactivated them.

"Human, you have killed our commander, yet you are still willing to die?"

I nodded, wondering where this was going. The Elite nodded as well, and holstered the two blades and simply walked away. As it reached the edge of the forest, it turned back.

"Leave, while you still can. We will not give chase. However, if we see you again, be warned, we will not be so kind." With that, it disappeared into the dense brush. I collapsed to my knees, fatigue finally settling in. all I wanted to do now was sleep, but it would be unwise to do so in the midst of enemy territory. I wearily rose, putting away the MGL and Novas and deactivating the BRES. Instead, I took out the Barrett, reloading it, as I had completely forgotten to do so after running from the Banshees. As I put it away, I walked into the forest, noting that the sky was darkening and figured that most of the Covenant troops would be getting some shuteye. I traveled to a cache of camping gear that the _Black Hole_ dropped off hours before and set up camp. In the morning I would be refreshed and ready to take on the rest of the Covenant troops. I turned off the recording device and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken by a loud _thump_ as something heavy landed near my tent. I got up and went outside to check what it was. A crate – no doubt from the _Black Hole_ – was waiting for me on the other side of my encampment. I cracked it open, and saw several football-sized devices. I recognized them immediately as Fury Tac-Nukes. Something told me that Captain Argoule was getting worried about me, and sent down this package. Luckily for me, I had left the recording device back in the tent, so that Ackerson wouldn't have to have me killed for receiving unauthorized assistance. I quickly put the nuclear devices into my backpack, turned on the recording device and set off again.

A few hours later, I was back at the Covenant encampment, but this time, I noticed a cruiser floating above it. I swore mentally. Support like that will make my mission indefinitely harder. However, I suspected that the crate that was sent down was because of this unexpected turn of events. I wondered how I was going to get into the ship when a blue light caught my eye. A portable Active Camouflage was sitting not 5 meters away from me. I smiled, then went to pick it up.

* * *

I wandered through the encampment, hoping every second that the Active Camouflage didn't deactivate before I could get to the middle of the base where the Gravity Lift was located. Beforehand, I had placed timed detonators on the Tac-Nukes, allowing me some time to evacuate the area before they went off, and they were all set to start the countdown after I had pressed a button on a PDA that was packaged with them. During my wandering, I had placed the nukes in various places where they wouldn't be found easily by a wandering Grunt. I had managed to get to the Grav Lift with five minutes left on the charge of the Active Camo. I placed the last Tac-Nuke in the middle of the Grav Lift and watched it as it floated up to the ship. Now I had to get the hell out of here before this thing drained on me.

Five minutes later, I was well outside the encampment, and I had ditched the spent Active Camo. Now I was running full speed to the LZ where I was to be picked up by a Pelican in half an hour. I pressed the activation button to start the detonation sequence for the nukes, and ran like hell to the extraction point. I had approximately 45 minutes until the nukes exploded, taking out the Covenant ship, the encampment, and a three-kilometer radius of forest. Unfortunately, the extraction point was within the three-kilometer danger zone. Twenty minutes later, I was at the LZ, where a Pelican stood waiting. A person was standing by the ramp, and looked up as I approached.

"You Corporal Scott?"

"Yes, now let's get the hell outta here, I have several nukes set to detonate, and we're in the danger zone!"

That got the pilot to jump and run inside, starting up the engines. I quickly followed up the ramp, unlimbering my AR-15, just in case some Covenant troops found us. No sooner that I had thought this, than several black-clad troops poured out from the forest.

"I had warned you human! You have provoked us for the last time!" it roared. It shouted at the troops, causing them to rush the Pelican. I knew that the engines weren't fully warmed up, so I opened fire. The 50 .cal rounds tore through the Grunt's heavy armour, spattering the surrounding ground around them with their phosphorescent blue blood. The Elites, however, took several rounds from my weapon to take down their shields, so I threw a Nova grenade into the midst of the rushing crowd, causing them to scatter slightly as the round object landed. A second later, it detonated, carving a 5-foot radius of blood, gore and pieces of armour.

"Get us the hell out of here!" I shouted at the pilot.

The Pelican rose, and I reloaded, firing again into the mass of troops. I heard the roar of really pissed-off troops as the Pelican rose through clouds. The hatch closed, sealing us off from the outside. I looked out through a window, and saw a large flash of light, almost like a sun birthing on the planet. Seconds later, it winked out, and we were safe.

"ETA to the _Black Hole_ is five minutes," the pilot reported.

An hour later, I had saved the events recorded from the recording device to a PDA, handed it to Captain Argoule, and went off to my quarters.

'This mission couldn't have ended any sooner,' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Ten…

A/N: Colonel Ackerson's mission nearly killed Scott as he tried to prove his worthiness to the UNSC Security Counsel. Now, with the mission complete, what will happen? More in chapters to come…

- UBE Chief


	10. The Insurrectionists

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Seven.

Chapter Ten: The Insurrectionists

* * *

If I was expecting some respite over what I had accomplished on Sytrus, I was wrong. Not long after the report was sent to Colonel Ackerson than a new mission popped up. I had barely gotten a good night's sleep when Captain Argoule knocked on my door, explaining the situation. This time, I was expected to go to a nearby colony and take down a rebel faction stationed there. Apparently Ackerson got wind that I had six friends with me, because the mission details that I may use the six accomplices that I have. Arceus-dammit all, that ass is really trying to kill me and my friends. By the time we reached the Thamus Eridanus system, I was combat-ready and my Pokemon had been briefed on the mission. Needless to say, they were greatly pissed at me – for not allowing them to help me in the Lone Wolf mission – and at Ackerson for not giving them a break.

"What do you mean, not giving you a break? You've been in your Pokeballs for the past two and a half days!" I said incredulously.

"…"

Anyways…we were headed to a planet – designated Requiem by the locals – to put down what the UNSC called the Insurrectionists. I was to infiltrate their base and take out whatever opposition I could find, and bring back any and all high-ranking officers if I could. This time I was to be inserted through Pelican instead of the more obvious HEV. Personally, it was a nice feeling to be dropped off by an aircraft, rather than a falling hunk of metal and ceramic, only to land on something that you're not supposed to. I had to explain that they all had to be returned to their Pokeballs during the day, but they could be out during the night, depending on the situation. I had to be discreet as well, so I put away everything that was too obvious into my backpack, and wore a black cloak to hide the fact that I had four holstered single-handed weapons on my person, as well as having two Covenant Energy Swords clipped onto magnetic bars on my forearms. I left my backpack on the _Black Hole_ and only brought four of my remaining Nova grenades along with me. After all, I had to travel light if I was going to be running away from any potential ambushes. The only obvious thing I brought with me was the BRES, as I didn't want to be killed off immediately by a random firefight.

The earpiece that Captain Argoule gave to me buzzed with static. "Corporal, can you hear me?"

"Yes Captain. What is it?"

"New information on your mission. We got wind of a secret password that the Innies use to ID themselves to each other."

"What's the code?"

"To be honest, it's pretty random, even for the Insurrectionists."

"The code, Captain…"

"All right…the code is: Can I find a smart pineapple?"

"…What?"

"Can I find a smart pineapple? That's the damn code!"

"Ummm…okay…"

"I told you it was going to be random!"

"To be honest, I understand it completely."

A moment of silence filled the radio.

"Well…if you understand it that well, then what's the response to the code?"

"Easy. 3.14159, or Pi."

"Pi? Like the mathematical Pi?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"What in the hell…we need to send this to ONI after. You may have something there Corporal, and we really could use a break from trying desperately to crack the Innie codec."

More silence, punctuated by several arguing voices in the background.

"The guys here would like to know how the hell you managed to get Pi from 'Can I find a smart pineapple', Corporal."

"Tell them to count each letter in each word. Anyways, I gotta go, we're on final approach."

"Kick some ass Corporal, and make sure to bring back any higher-up's from the Innie faction. Argoule out."

"I'll try."

With that, the link terminated, and I put the earpiece away into a pocket in my cloak.

* * *

*Timeskip*

I had already booked a room in a hotel close to what was suspected as a minor Insurrectionist base. I have seen multiple people going to and from the building, and none of them looked friendly. It seems as though ONI got this one right. I'd have a closer look during the night when it was less obvious that I wanted to get in. in the meantime, I released my Pokemon and allowed them to stretch and move about. While most of them chatted about past happenings and the mission at hand, Gardevoir snuggled up close, completely content just to be near me.

'I've noticed a change in you,' she projected.

'Really?' I projected back.

'Yes. You've gained some telepathic abilities as well as a measure of precognition. It wouldn't be too far of to suggest that you could read some minds, but only if you concentrated enough.'

'I can understand the telepathic abilities considering that I'm communicating with you, but as for telling the future and reading minds? I can't really accept that.'

'I don't mean just with me. I've personally noticed that whenever we're around, you can understand us, even without your Poke-translators on your ears,' she said while stroking them. 'In any case, I've read your mind a little bit, and I noticed that you "felt" that someone was watching you during that Lone Wolf mission, and managed to dodge a sniper round a second just after you moved from your spot.'

Now that she mentioned that, I _did_ manage to notice that cloaked Elite hiding behind my back while those two sniper rounds seemingly missed me when I moved.

'I see the understanding in your eyes. Trust me; your Psychic powers will only increase as time goes by.'

'Is this some sort of after-effect of…you know…our mating?'

'An unforeseen effect, but yes. These are some of the effects seen by the mating with our species with one another, but never with a human. Normally, a Gallade would get back some of his Psychic powers after mating with a Gardevoir, but these kinds of effects would not happen between two Gardevoir, as they are pure Psychic-types, instead of the Gallade's Psychic/Fighting matchup.'

I was still unsure of how or why I was getting Psychic powers, but I went with it. 'How can I increase the speed of gaining these powers?'

She blushed, and I sensed a slight hesitation, as well as…lust? Love? Apparently my Psychic powers were still too underdeveloped to completely understand emotions sent by other beings.

'Um, the only way to make your Psychic abilities appear faster…would be to…'

'Yes?'

'Completely mate with me.'

I was shocked. Completely mate with her? I thought I had already done that when we first coupled.

'The simple act of mating does not mean that you have completely mated with a being,' she explained. 'In the Pokemon world, the act of mating is complete when the two lovers accept each other for who they are, as well as opening their hearts to one another. For Psychic-types such as myself, when we completely mate, we gain the extrasensory development of completely reading each other's thoughts, conscious or unconscious, as well as perceiving everything around us with renewed sight, so to say.'

'But…how can we completely mate if a coupling between a human and a Pokemon hasn't been done before?'

'I never said it hasn't been done before. I'll try and lead you through it, when we get the chance, of course,' she said with another blush.

'I swear, you're so beautiful when you blush like that. The red brings out your eyes,' I projected with a smirk. She shoved me playfully, but I could tell she liked that by the way her blush deepened.

* * *

The next day, I had returned my Pokemon back into their respective devices, and left the hotel. I calmly walked over to the building ONI had mentioned, and the two guards levelled their rifles at me.

"Can I find a smart pineapple?" one asked.

"I'd happily bring you some pie, but unfortunately, I don't have a credit to my name," I replied.

The two guards looked shocked, and one of them went inside. A few minutes later – and some very tense moments – the guard came back, followed by a crisp-looking man.

"You seem to have figured out the answer quickly, and yet we've never seen you before. Are you UNSC?" he asked.

"No. As I've said to your guards, I don't have a credit to my name, and obviously that wouldn't be the case if I was part of the UNSC. In fact, I was wondering if I could join you in taking them down."

He smirked, the gestured for me to follow him. "Very well. I'd like to discuss this further inside. Please, follow me."

We went into the building and I followed the man along several hallways. After a few minutes, I was starting to wonder if all this was a trap when we reached a heavy metal door.

"Please, enter," he said, turning a handle. I heard several clicks, followed by a loud _clunk_ as a final deadbolt unlocked, allowing the heavy door to swing inwards. Behind it, there was a highly decorated room, with several expensive furniture and a large TV set. I entered, only to have the heavy door quickly shut behind me. I tensed, and reached for my concealed TMP's when a voice spoke.

"Hello and welcome, friend. Sorry about the door, I've been meaning to have it replaced with something…more civilized."

I relaxed, and turned around to face a man standing at a bar, helping himself to a drink.

"Scotch?" he asked, holding up a bottle.

"No, thanks," I replied.

"Brandy? Wine? Gin?"

"I don't drink."

"Ah, too young for such bad habits. Smoke?" he asked, trying one last time to tempt me.

"Sorry, but I've inhaled enough second-hand to last me half a lifetime," I said. It was true. After two and a half years with my teammates in Sinnoh, I've learned to stay away when they pulled out their cigarettes or cigars. I've also learned not to enter a room for at least three hours after they inhaled their last drag.

The man laughed. "Well then, enough of the small talk. I understand that you want to join our ranks?"

"Yes, I do. As I've told several men beforehand -"

"- You don't have a credit to your name. Yes, yes. I understand. And yet you managed to figure out our code in no time flat. You must be excessively smart, and yet, the UNSC haven't drafted you into their ranks."

"Needless to say, I'm smart enough to run when the recruiter comes a-knocking," I replied.

The man laughed again, but then a serious look came upon his face. "Now don't lie to me, boy. I know Covenant energy outputs when I see it. Where's the tech? You certainly didn't grab it from a passing cruiser, or you wouldn't be here. Did you steal it from an UNSC armoury stash? Speak up, boy, or I'll have you killed right now." He said, withdrawing a small pistol.

I smiled. "Looks like you got me," I said, shrugging. I flicked a wrist, and a concealed Energy Sword fell into my right palm.

The man levelled his pistol at my head. "Now don't try anything funny now, or I'll blow your brains out onto the carpet."

"What, you think I'm skilled enough to bring a concealed weapon in this building without being detected?"

"No, I think you're skilled enough to bring more than that and not get called out on it," he replied.

"Well," I started, "You're right," I finished, quickly activating the Sword and dashing to where he stood, cleanly bisecting his small pistol, the barrel falling to the floor. I then brought the end of the blade close to the base of his neck. He started to sweat profusely.

"Now I have the upper hand," I whispered. "Are you ready to meet your maker?"

"Do you have any idea who I am? I'm General Hawke! You can't just kill me!"

"Exactly," I said. "Which is why I'm taking you in for interrogation by the UNSC."

"You said you weren't with the UNSC!" he croaked.

"And I'm not. But I do work for them. Now," I said, taking out a zip-tie, "you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, he was tied up and we were moving along a hallway, moving towards the exit – or so I hoped. Along the way, we had met up with some security guards, but I had dispatched them easily enough with the rest of my concealed weapons. Just as I finally found the exit, a couple of shots rang out, hitting me in the back. Luckily, the rounds didn't penetrate my armour as I swivelled around, pulling out a Desert Eagle and killing the person stupid enough to challenge me. I put away the pistol, and herded the General outside. Unfortunately, there was a small force waiting outside, rifles raised.

The General laughed. "You see now? You were too arrogant to realize that I had many troops at my disposal. It would be wise for you to surrender and let me go before someone gets hurt."

My thumb edged closer to the BRES' activation button while my right hand moved to the Nova's. "I think your troops should be the ones to surrender, General," I replied, "or they might find themselves picking them up from the floor in little bits."

The General grew angry. "Fool! You are outnumbered!"

I hit him in the back of the head, silencing him. "And you are a fool for not realizing that I'm superior to each and every one of them," I said, quickly tossing a Nova into their midst. The grenade detonated, cutting a ten-foot diameter path through the troops. The rest of them took aim, but I activated the BRES, placing it in front of me and the General. The rounds bounced off, and I took a TMP out of its holster. Before I could fire, however, a shot rang out, and took out three troops.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I watched the scene unfold. A single person simply walked in after answering the guards' question, then after fifteen minutes, a small reaction force was positioned outside the main doors. In that time, I had managed to use the thermal scope on my rifle to have a look inside the building. I managed to catch a flare of light coming from what appeared to be the main office of the head officer of this Insurrectionist camp, General Hawke. Now, however, the main doors opened, and the person walked out behind the General. A small conversation ensued, suddenly disrupted by a large explosion, as an unfamiliar grenade went off in the middle of the troops, completely destroying a five-foot radius around the epicentre of the detonation. I saw a shield flare to life, and that was when I decided to take action. I fired once, taking down three of the rebels, and they all stopped, unsure of what to do. Instead of letting them regroup, I fired methodically, taking out as many soldiers as I could with one shot. Meanwhile, the person opened fire from behind his shield with a small sub-machine gun, cutting a small swath of destruction in its wake. The person reloaded, and replaced the SMG with a large-calibre pistol, firing seven times before reloading. When the last of the troops fell, I jumped down from my perch, and headed towards the person.

* * *

I had to get out of here. I had no idea who had hit those troops, but it didn't seem to me as though I was being targeted. As I moved up, holding my pistol behind the General's back, a green figure dashed up to me. It took me a second to realise it was another SPARTAN.

"Hello," I started, "I think we're on the same side, correct?"

"If you mean that I work for the UNSC, then yes." The voice was feminine, yet battle-hardened, with a touch of an icy-cold tone, as if she had just come out of a freezer.

"Obviously you're a SPARTAN. I've met up with one of you before."

The green figure seemed surprised, but I couldn't really tell. Those armour systems really block out any emotional features you would normally see on any other person.

"Before we continue this, I say we get out of here to the nearest extraction point."

"Agreed. What about our friend here?" I asked, nudging the General slightly with the barrel of the handgun.

She moved a gauntleted hand towards a small pocket, withdrawing a small syringe. She injected the General, and he fell limp. I wasn't ready for a sudden weight shift, and I staggered under his mass. She then lifted the General over one shoulder with ease.

"Problem solved. Let's go." With that, she started off. I followed close behind, keeping my hands on the handles of my TMP's.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Linda-058," she replied.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Eleven…

A/N: Ackerson's attempts to get rid of Scott and his Pokemon are getting his attention now. Although Scott will not confront Ackerson about this, what will he do to ensure the safety of his team? And will he decide to "completely" mate with Gardevoir to gain more of his budding Psychic powers?

- UBE Chief


	11. Extraction and Decisions

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Seven.

Chapter Eleven: Extraction and Decisions

* * *

"Linda-058, huh?"

"Yes. I am what you would call a Lone Wolf of sorts."

"Why would I call you that?"

"Because I operate alone without a spotter."

"Ah, so you're the sniper who took out those troops. Nice job, especially considering you took those shots from well over a kilometer away."

"How'd you know I took those shots from that far?"

"Simple calculations from your…results…showed that the shots were extremely precise taken at range – although the building positions didn't mask your gunshot – but instead confusing any counter-sniper to your whereabouts."

"I'm impressed. Are you a sniper as well?"

"Yes, although I use a weapon far superior in range compared to your S2-AM."

Even through the armour systems, I could sense that she was dubious of what I just stated.

"How far is the range of your so-called superior weapon?"

"Twenty-four hundred meters – without needing adjustments for long ranges," I replied.

"Can you even shoot that far?"

I smirked. "Want to have a sniping competition?"

"After we complete this mission."

Our conversation had taken us to the nearest extraction point, where a waiting Pelican sat, engines already warmed up. As the aircraft lifted up from the pad, Linda put the General unceremoniously onto an unoccupied seat.

"How's our guest?"

She checked his pulse. "Still alive, despite the fact that all UNSC personnel want these guys dead."

"Apparently not all of them. I was told to get any high-ranking officers from this area after eliminating the rest."

"That's strange, so did I…who issued your orders?"

"Colonel Ackerson."

Although the armour masked it, she seemed shocked, by the way her body stiffened.

"I take it that Ackerson also issued those orders?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's see what the Master Chief has to say about this," I said.

"John? You know him?"

"For the past four months, yes. I helped him out immeasurably in several missions in taking out Covenant armouries, power plants, and even several groundside battles where we got assistance from ODST's."

"I'd like to know how you first met him," she said.

"Sorry, but that's classified. The ONI spooks are terrified of my capabilities as well as my technological assets – among other things."

"So they don't want you to talk about it."

"Correct. Although I can tell you something regarding my weapons. You've already seen my large-caliber pistols and my SMG's, I have many more that you don't know about."

"Skip the intro to your grenades and shield device. Let's get to the good stuff."

I laughed. "Very well then. I have a large-caliber assault rifle capable of penetrating any light vehicle, a fully automatic shotgun, dishing out twenty rounds in four seconds, a six-chambered rotary grenade launcher, and – I think you're going to like this – a semi-automatic sniper rifle, holding ten rounds/mag, capable of killing at two point four kilometers, as well as penetrating six-inch thick concrete and three-inch thick battleplate."

I sensed that she really liked the sound of my M107 Barrett, although I couldn't tell from the damn helmet she wore. Curse my low Psychic abilities. Maybe I should take Gardevoir up on her "offer" of increasing my prowess.

A voice crackled through the radio. "ETA to the _Black Hole_ in five -" the voice was cut off by an explosion. "We got incoming hostiles! Brace for maneuvering!" Another explosion cut of the transmission entirely as the atmosphere within the dropship roared. Linda moved to the cockpit.

"Damn! Pilots are dead, and we're in mid-orbit with a hole the size of my fist in the glass!"

I reached for an emergency rebreather in a locker. Once I attached the tank to my back, I inhaled a deep breath. "Any way we can get to the _Black Hole_ before those ships shoot us out of the sky?"

"No, we have to turn back, otherwise we're going to be breathing nothing but vacuum." After a moment's pause, she swore. "Fuck! Those guns took out any controls that we could've used to land softly!"

"Can you at least close up that hole with your fist?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now if Mr. Comedian wants to live, I suggest that he helps me out in hailing the _Black Hole_ before our oxygen supplies run out."

I tried my earpiece. "_Black Hole_, this is Corporal Scott, do you read, over?"

The response back was filled with static – a bad sign. "Corporal – we have your – Prepare for emergency -" the feed cut to static.

I slammed my fist into the bulkhead. "Arceus-dammit! I got through, but I couldn't get the entire message. They said something about preparing for an emergency – something." Then I remembered. "Shit! We completely forgot about the General! Is there another rebreather in there?"

She checked. "No. it seems as though there was only enough provision for the two pilots, plus you – what are you doing?"

I had taken off my rebreather and placed it on the General's face. "What does it look like?" I retorted. "ONI wants this guy bad, and I'm not gonna let him die just because some Innie assholes put a hole in our bird!" I coughed.

"We might not have the chance to get down," she said suddenly.

I looked out a side porthole and took note of a couple of rebel-held Hornets that took up flanking positions behind the crippled Pelican. It was then I noticed a slight tinge of blackness at the edge of my vision. I hurried back to the unconscious General and stripped the rebreather of his face and inhaled. The darkness dissipated. Suddenly, an extreme force shoved me down to my knees. That only meant one thing – reentry.

"This…is not good," Linda said.

What happened next was a complete blur to me. Several large holes appeared in the side of the damaged Pelican, throwing off shrapnel, several nearly hitting me, but unfortunately tearing the General into shreds. As I looked through a window, the Hornets flashed and detonated as several missiles found their marks, and a loud _clang_ reverberated through the distressed hull. The top emergency hatch opened and a hand showed through. Linda urged me on, and I clasped the hand, pulling me up into a much larger interior than a Pelican. I collapsed onto the deck as I fought off unconsciousness and stood up. Linda soon followed after, and there was a loud roar as the hatch disengaged from the Pelican. The hatch closed, and we rocketed off. It was then that I felt a slight trickle of something warm sliding down my cheek and it was falling into my left eye as well. I wiped whatever it was out of my eye, only to realize that there was blood on my hand. Soon after, I succumbed to the peaceful world of unconsciousness.

* * *

*Timeskip*

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

The voice was familiar. Almost as if I heard it before.

"I know you heard me. Get up."

I struggled to open my eyes, then suddenly I felt immeasurable pain in my gut.

"Hey! No harming the patient!"

"What, I only punched him in his stomach, it's not as if I smacked him in the head, did I?"

"No, but still…"

I was fully awake at that point, clutching my gut as I rolled over on my side.

"Didja have to hit that hard?"

"Ah, so you're awake."

"No thanks to you slugging my gut, yes."

The person laughed. "Well, now that you're awake, care to take part in a sniping competition?"

The other voice sounded distressed. "He shouldn't be participating in any such competitions! That piece of shrapnel nearly took out his eye!"

I held up a hand. "My right eye's my aiming eye, not my left. Speaking of which, how come I can't see?"

"Oh, that's right. Your eyes are covered in bandages to help out in the speed of healing the wound caused by flying shrapnel."

"I understand. But why both? Why not just the left?"

"To make sure that both your eyes are adjusted to when the bandages are taken off."

"That's a load of bullshit. Linda, help me out here."

"Afraid I can't help you there Corporal," she replied. "Doctor's orders."

"Says the person who wants for me to take part in a sniping competition," I grumbled.

A new voice entered the fray. "Nurse, Spartan, please leave us."

"Aye, sir," were their simultaneous responses.

"Captain?"

"Corporal Scott. A relief it is to see that you're all right."

"I wish I could say the same to you sir, but as you can see…" I drifted off.

"Ah…right. Don't worry, you'll have those bandages off in no time. Luckily for you, that piece of shrapnel didn't hit anything vital. At most you'll have a very nice scar to show the ladies," he laughed.

'Speaking of ladies…' I thought. "Captain, where is my equipment?"

"Your weapons are in a storage locker – you can get them later. As for your Pokeballs, they're right here."

"Captain…"

He gave a bark of laughter. "Right! I completely forgot. Here," he said, pressing the familiar shape of my Trainer's belt into my hand.

I moved my hand over the small shapes of the Pokeballs, trying to identify which one held who I wanted to speak to. I finally recognized a familiar Aura through my limited Psychic powers and took the device from the belt. I pressed the central button, expanding the device and I pressed the button again, unleashing a bright light that I could even see through the heavy bandages. As the footfalls approached, I spoke.

"Lucario, can you help me?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to teach me how to sense Auras without sight."

"I'll take this as my time to leave. I need to brief SPARTAN-058 on who you are, Corporal," that Captain said and left.

Once the door closed, I continued.

"Lucario, I know that this is a strange request, but considering that you're the only one I know who can manipulate Aura as he sees fit, I'd like to sense what you sense while these damn bandages are still on."

A moment of silence, then –

"Very well."

* * *

Two weeks later, I had managed to grasp the simplest of Aura sensing, Lucario being a very patient teacher – almost like he was teaching a young Riolu, I noted with a suppressed grin. In fact, I had the bandages removed a week ago, but I still wanted to learn how to sense Aura and tell the difference between evil intent and benign emotions. The Captain was right in the fact that I would be sporting a new scar that was more visible than the others I had gained over the past three years. The scar in itself ran from my hairline down to just past the bottom of my nose on the left side of my face. It hurt from time to time, but those were the twinges of my nerves rebuilding themselves. I had also taken Linda up on the sniping challenge. It ended in a draw, mainly because my Barrett had the exact same range as she did – even with her S2-AM having a major disadvantage in range (the S2-AM has an effective range of one thousand meters, the Barrett has an effective range of over twice that – at two thousand, four hundred meters). Ah well. Some battles simply cannot be won when your opponent is as skilled – if not more – than yourself. I was still learning on how to manipulate Aura when we suddenly felt a large deceleration. A nearby PDA beeped, getting my immediate attention. On the screen was the following message:

Corporal, we've exited Slipspace and are in high orbit around Reach. Get ready for debriefing by ONI as soon as you're ready.

- Captain Argoule

Damn it, I just got back from hell and already I was to be sent back in – again! I sighed, then recalled Lucario to his Pokeball. Five minutes later, I was at one of the port hangars, stepping into a nearby Pelican. A green figure was waiting for me there.

"Linda, how nice to see you. How's life?"

She shrugged – apparently a notoriously hard thing to do in the reactive Mjolnir armour that all SPARTAN's wore. "I suppose that listening to Ackerson won't be the easiest thing to do on record, but other wise I'm fine. How's your eye?"

"You should know. I mean, I almost beat you in that sniping competition!"

"Hey, you know as well as I do that you use your right eye for that."

We both had a good laugh over that as the Pelican descended to Reach. I was supposed to stay there for the next two weeks assisting some ODST's in a series of tests to see how much damage their new armour could withstand. Once the Pelican had dropped us off, we parted ways and I waited to be called upon by the Security Counsel. In the meantime, I was supposed to get as much rest as possible, as the testing regime began in a few days. I decided that it was a good time as any to get some more training in Aura detection, as well as some…other prospects. As I checked into a hotel that the UNSC had generously supplied, I wondered what I should get out of the way first: Aura training, or Psychic prowess? After thinking about it for five minutes, I decided on the latter. I took out the Pokeball containing Gardevoir and released her. As she appeared, I couldn't help but admire her beauty against the setting light of Epsilon Eridani.

"Gardevoir, I've decided."

'Yes?'

"I want to make us complete."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Twelve…

A/N: A decision! It's time for Scott to accept the powers he has gained through his relationship with Gardevoir…but for better, or worse? Time is running out, faster than he thinks as the Covenant armada bears down on an unsuspecting Reach. What will happen? More in chapters to come…

- UBE Chief


	12. The Mating Ritual

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Seven.

Chapter Twelve: The Mating Ritual

* * *

I was overjoyed! Scott wanted to complete the mating process. But there was something I didn't tell him about it. Completing the mating ritual would allow me to bear children – even though he is human, and I, a Pokemon. However, I suspected that he also has his own reasons behind wanting to do this.

'Scott?'

"Yes?"

'Why do you want to do this?'

I sensed conflicting emotions behind his stoic face. I could tell he wanted dearly to increase his Psychic prowess, but he also didn't want to hurt me.

'There's no need to explain yourself. I understand that you want to gain Psychic powers. But you have to be honest with me. Do you really love and care for me?'

His emotions clearly showed his true love for me, and yet underneath, was the still-pulsating emotion of need – the need for power.

"Gardevoir, you know as well as I do that there is nothing in this dimension or any other that wouldn't prevent me from loving you. I truly care for you with all my heart."

Tears started to form as I ran to him, embracing him, and transferring any and all emotions of love to him, hoping, hoping that he would understand why I want him to accept me. After all, he hadn't been training with Lucario for the past two weeks when he was hospitalized for nothing. It was all for power, new and existing.

"Gardevoir?"

'Don't lie to me! You want Psychic powers for your own gain!'

I could sense regret and shame burning in his heart now. I was also torn for reprimanding him like this.

"Gardevoir…please, listen to me. I want these powers to better protect us – all of us – from whatever dangers there are to come. And," he stopped, embarrassment now showing in both his mind and body language. "And you've sent over the visions of having a family with me."

I looked up, startled. I hadn't meant to send over anything of the sort, but he had managed to grasp the concept of us having a family and living together.

He looked down on me and smiled. "Gardevoir, I would be honoured to start a family with you. I had no idea that completely mating with you would present this wonderful opportunity. But are you sure that you want to complete the mating ritual here? Now?"

I smiled back. 'Yes, I'm sure. At least if we die tomorrow, we would die as mates, and not just as a couple.'

"Then we should mate. Completely," he said as he led me to the bed.

'Wait,' I said.

He turned around, curiosity burning within. I moved close and kissed him. Deeply, passionately, sending whatever came to my mind to him in our limited bond as a couple. I knew that this was the right time to mate with him, because unbeknownst to him, I was in heat, and therefore able to bear children should I complete this ritual. I only hoped that my precogging into the near future didn't include us dying from a threat that we couldn't stop. Fire, raining down from the sky, burning everything in its path, turning the sky black with ash. Thousands upon thousands of dead and dying from the unstoppable onslaught as warriors with energy shielding punched gruesome holes into the body of men and women with weapons just as deadly as the projectiles raining down on the planet. And, in one possible future, Scott, fighting alongside me and the rest of our team/pack succumbing to the endless rush of enemies as one by one, we fell, leaving only the two of us, until –

"Gardevoir?"

I quickly snapped out of the dreadful premonition of what might become and looked into his eyes. Such deep, dark eyes, almost as black as the ash that surrounded the nightmare of what might be. His facial expressions told me that he was worried. Apparently he managed to sense impending doom through our bond.

'It's…nothing.'

"Don't say it's nothing Gardevoir. What did you see?"

'It can wait. I only want to have happy thoughts flowing while we completely mate.'

He seemed to accept this, although I could still sense some worry in the background of his mind.

'For the first part of the mating ritual, we must have each other in our minds, not as one, but as a complete couple, as if you were becoming part of a family.'

'Not too far off from happening, my dear,' Scott projected. Maybe he figured out that I was in heat. I smiled and simply moved on.

'The second part of the ritual is to prepare each other for acceptance.'

"In other words?"

'In…other words,' I started, blushing, 'we must show our true selves.'

"So…undress?"

'Yes.'

"Come on Gardevoir, we've seen each other more than once before. You can stop blushing…although I still like the compliment that it gives your eyes," he said, smiling.

I turned my face away, still blushing. I heard movement, and couldn't help but get a look at his body. Several years of training with the Black Ops had given him a muscled body, much more so than when we first coupled. Back then, he was slightly less toned, but now, he bore scars of several hard-fought battles. Some protecting me, but mainly from protecting us – the team/pack. I noticed that he winced when he lifted his shirt up over his head, the scar from that one piece of shrapnel still showing a slight tinge of red as it repaired itself. The scar from fighting the Tyranitar still showed, a massive mark across his lower body from the fatal blow that it hit him with. Luckily, the Great One itself decided to spare his life, and brought him back to me – I mean our pack. I moved closer to kiss him again, but this time I took some of the pain from his scar into my body. As Gardevoir, we have the unique ability to share pain with our mates as we see fit. Although we were not mates yet, I could still absorb whatever physical pain he had.

'You don't have to take my pain, Gardevoir…'

'But I want to.'

'…Thank you.'

As he moved to remove the rest of his garments, I released the Psychic hold I had on my gown and let it drop to the floor. The gown itself is a part of any Gardevoir, and can be removed, regenerated, and even duplicated if need be. It has no other use – except for modesty issues. The cold was already starting to get to me, and I felt my own nipples harden from it. The next thing I knew, Scott was hugging me, trying to keep me warm in the cold room.

"I doubt that the cold will last long after we complete our…activities," he said.

'The third part of the ritual is to begin with mating,' I said, remembering that we still had to go through this.

"That fast? I thought that there would be more before the actual mating," he said, grinning.

'Oh shut up," I replied.

We moved to the bed, and I ducked under the covers – teasing him, yet at the same time, trying to get warm. Scott followed me in, holding me close enough to hear the steady _thump-bump_ of his heart.

"You hear that? That's me staying with you forever until the end of days. Nothing will tear us apart. And I mean it," he said, stroking my hair. I looked up into his eyes, and locked lips with him, pressing my horn into his chest. General knowledge of my species indicates that the horn is used to sense everything from emotions to lifeforms. What humans didn't know was that the horn was also used in the mating process to give off sexual pleasure to the ones performing the act. Although Scott already knew this from our first experience, it still gave me great pleasure in him knowing what turned me on.

"Gardevoir?"

'Mmm?'

"How long is the ritual?"

'As long as you want it to be.'

"Good. Because I want this feeling I'm getting to last forever."

'Just like you staying with me forever?'

"No, just like forever – forever. I want this feeling to last us for when we have children, and past when our children have children, until the end of time."

'You're a really good romantic when you want to be, you know that?'

"I try."

With that, I felt something hard pressing against my thigh, and I knew he was ready. To be honest, I had been ready ever since I dove into the bed, getting wetter with every passing minute as the warmth increased. It was now or never. I positioned myself along his body, grinding my hips on his member, getting it good and slick as I prepared for the immense pleasure of coupling with the man I love. With one last look into his eyes, I let him enter. He slid into my entrance with the precise movements to get me going, getting every sensitive spot as he moved until he reached my cervix. I was used to his length by then, but it still gave me a jolt of ecstasy whenever he managed to touch there.

'The fourth and final part of the ritual,' I panted, 'is to open up our hearts and minds at the point of simultaneous climax.'

"Then we'd better get started," he said, moving slowly out of me, teasing, yet at the same time pleasuring me almost beyond endurance. I had to get him back with my own means. I used a bit of my Psychic powers to get a good grip on his member, mentally stimulating it. He gasped.

"Gardevoir, that's hardly fair. You know I can't use Psychic powers."

'True, but you have your own "magical" powers to put me over the edge,' I replied.

With that, I moved my body and used the Psychic grip to double the stimulation that I knew he was receiving. In return, he managed to yet again hit every sensitive spot within my body. For what felt like hours, we kept this slow pace, enjoying every moment, just hoping that our ecstasy would never end. However, we knew that it had to end sometime, so I quickened my pace with both my body and the Psychic grip I somehow managed to keep up. He matched my movements, letting his love flow into his heart and mind, and soon enough –

"I'm getting close," he grunted.

'Remember to open up your heart and mind at the time of – oh!'

With that, we opened our heart, minds and souls to the overwhelming power of love as his seed burst into me, filling me as my own orgasm spilt over his still-throbbing member – and thus, our complete mating bond was created.

When we woke in the morning, I felt a powerful new force within both our bodies. Scott had received his Psychic powers, but that wasn't his wish. He wanted to stay with me forever. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. Sooner or later, we would meet with death, but it doesn't mean that we couldn't spend at least a few years together as a family. My wish was to prevent the death of our pack – and especially us – for as long as possible.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Thirteen…

A/N: Scott and Gardevoir finally completed their mating bond. But what about the impending doom of the team that Gardevoir sensed? Will it happen? More in chapters to come…

- UBE Chief


	13. MJOLNIR

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapters One or Seven

Chapter Thirteen: MJOLNIR

* * *

After about two weeks of training with the ODST's, I had gained the respect and some admiration from them – but only in weapons demonstrations, of course. Gardevoir and I had gotten closer, and the rest of my team didn't seem to mind. Apparently, there were no rules when it came to picking a mate, so long as the pair loved and respected each other for who they are. As it so happened, I was requested to help out in a demonstration of a new armour system for the SPARTAN's. The person who was destined to try out this pair was the Master Chief. I haven't seen him ever since we split up from the _Black Hole_ almost a month ago. I was to post up on a bunker, and wait for the Master Chief to get out of a nearby tent with his new armour and fire upon him with a loaned S2-AM. I saw him without his heavy green armour going into said tent with a small group of technicians, along with a grey-haired woman. She was Doctor Catherine Halsey, the brainchild behind both the SPARTAN project and the Mjolnir Powered Armour Systems. We had met after the Security Counsel debriefed me, and she was genuinely interested in who I was – as opposed to drilling me about where I came from, how I got here, and how my technology worked. Nonetheless, I was surprised, and I told her about how I decided to become a Trainer, followed by my travels around the four nations of Pokemon. After about two and a half hours – and her not falling asleep from my long story – I had managed to come to the point where she began to piece my missions from the UNSC together.

Now here I was, waiting for half an hour after I had first posted up on the bunker, when I heard a sound. The techs and Doctor Halsey were leaving the tent, and the ODST's posted around the tent were cycling the bolts on their weapons. Where was the Chief? Was he still inside? Before I could call in through my radio, three of the ODST's went inside of the tent, and opened fire on something inside. In a matter of seconds, the firing halted with three shouts of surprise, and one ODST fell out of the tent, bone jutting through the leg of his fatigues. The rest of them turned around as the tent fluttered down. The center pole must've been taken down. Suddenly, a green figure – most likely the Chief – stepped out of the falling tent, and three ODST's opened fire. The rounds seemed to bounce off of him as he swept the pole, knocking the three Marines off their feet. One of the remaining ODST's pulled a grenade from his belt, and the Chief threw the pole like a javelin, hitting the Marine with enough force to drop him and the grenade, minus the pin to stop it from detonating. He moved over to the dropped frag and kicked it over the parking lot, where it detonated. I ducked, not wanting to be hit by any flying shrapnel – again.

Half a minute passed, and I heard several cries of pain, followed by silence. I peeked over the top, and saw the Chief heading towards the bunkers. I lost sight of him after a few seconds. I waited…and waited…and nothing for five minutes. Suddenly, a small explosion cracked the air, followed by two more heavy detonations, shaking the barracks where I was posted.

"Shit! He must've crawled under!" I said to nobody in particular.

I quickly swiveled around to look at the obstacle course, where the green blur was moving. I tried to get a good sight on him, but he was moving too fast. Soon, he was out of my effective range for fast-moving targets. I saw the Chief disarming three gun emplacements at the next part of the obstacle course where apparently Marines-to-be had to prove their marrow by crawling through mud while live rounds were firing off over their heads. I noticed the Chief moving towards several wooden pillars – The Pillars of Loki, I was told. I caught some sort of transmission through my radio, but it was too full of static to hear. Suddenly, a large jet flew over my head, and headed to the Pillars. A flash appeared from the nose of the craft, and several pillars were cut down as I noticed the green blur of the Chief hopping from tip to tip, but he had to jump down as the jet shot at him with its large-caliber machine guns. The Chief ran as the jet executed a tight turn, trying to get another chance to shoot down the green figure. After passing through the multiple detonations caused by the napalm and sonic grenades, he moved towards the final part of the obstacle course, a run across an open field. He stood still, as if waiting for the jet to fire. Speaking of which, the jet had finally managed to finish its turn, and headed straight for the figure. A column of fire lit from underneath a wing, and a missile flew at its target – the Chief. Seconds later, the warhead detonated on him, sending him tumbling fifty meters away. The jet screamed over the site where the missile detonated, unable to see through the thick dust. I however, had a clear view of the Chief running towards a pedestal, where a silver object hung. He managed to get to the bell before the jet recovered, and rung it.

* * *

Several hours later…

"Damn Chief, how'd you live through that?"

"Well, it was hard as hell to beat it, but without Cortana, I would've been a goner."

"_You can say that again_," a voice chirped.

"Who was…?"

"Ah yes. Corporal, I'd like you to meet Cortana."

I looked around, waiting to see something. The Chief laughed – something I'd never thought he'd do.

"Don't worry. I acted the same way when Doctor Halsey introduced me to her," he said as he took out a clear cube from the back of his helmet and slotted it into a nearby terminal. A small purple figure rose up out of the nearest holographic display.

"_Hello Corporal_," it said.

"You must be Cortana. It is a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"_How polite. It would be rude of me to keep calling you by your rank. What can I call you instead?_" she asked.

"You can call me Scott."

"_Scott. What a nice name._" she looked off into the distance, almost as if she was in a trance. "_Scott, you don't seem to have a file within the UNSC databases. Why?_"

It was my turn to laugh. "Considering I've reviewed the statistics on your hacking prowess, I'm surprised. I'm not in any UNSC database because _I'm not part of the UNSC_."

She quickly went into her trance-like state again. To be honest, she almost looked like a much younger Doctor Halsey. "_Ah, now I see. You appeared almost five months ago in a Covenant Armoury, met up with the Chief, and blew it up. Since then, you've assisted in several missions that were given to you by the UNSC Security Counsel – and have almost been killed doing so_," she added with a bitter tone. "_On a lighter note, I notice that you have six others with you, and they're not human. Records that I have found –_"

"Stolen from ONI," the Chief corrected. "You do realize that those files are highly classified, right?"

"_I was programmed with the best insurgency programs courtesy of ONI. What else am I going to use them for?_" She turned back to me. "_Anyways, these six teammates of yours are obviously trained to the point of taking out Elites and Wraith tanks by themselves. I must say, I'm impressed. And as for your weapons and shielding system, they are very unique._"

"Why thank you Cortana. Would you like to see one of them?"

"_Would I be allowed?_"

"Since when has not being 'allowed' ever stopped you?"

"_You've only known me for half a day Chief. Don't get used to what I do when I'm bored._"

In order to stop these two bickering, I pulled out a Pokeball. With two presses of the button, Gardevoir – my mate – appeared.

"_Oh my. She's so beautiful. What's her name?_"

'My name is Gardevoir. And who might you be?'

"Gardevoir, this is Cortana. Cortana is an AI who is going to help the Chief in some mission that's so secret, even I couldn't find out."

"_And you use telepathy to talk?_"

"To be honest Cortana, I'm surprised you can hear her."

"_Well, my matrices are made up of human brain tissue_," she said.

'Therefore, you can hear everything I say,' Gardevoir said.

"_Beautiful and smart. I think I can get used to this_," Cortana said.

"I'm afraid that you two don't have any time to get to know each other. You're due to ship out in an hour," said a new voice.

"Doctor Halsey, a pleasure it is to see you again," I said.

"Scott, it is a surprise to see you here. I was told that you would be spending two weeks training with our ODST troops."

"I have, and I must say, they're a bunch of hard-asses. There's not much I can do to attempt to take one of 'em down in a wrestling match," I said.

She laughed. "And is this one of your friends? What a beautiful person."

'Thank you Doctor, but I'm not a person. I'm a Pokemon, as I'm sure you've read in a file somewhere.'

"Don't worry Doctor. Anyone who hasn't met Gardevoir easily gets the impression that she's a very pale human being – sort of like SPARTAN's out of their armour."

She nodded. "John, I suggest that you take Cortana to the Pillar of Autumn to get her integrated into the AI core. Scott, Gardevoir, a pleasure, as always." With that, she left. The Master Chief took Cortana out of the terminal and slotted the clear cube back into his helmet.

"Corporal, I hope we meet again someday."

"Same here Chief, same here." We then shook hands, then the Chief left. I waited for him to round a corner, then I turned to Gardevoir.

"I noticed that slight twinge Gardevoir. Please, tell me what's wrong."

'I…I fear that we will never see any of them again.'

"Gardevoir?"

'We might not survive until the day after tomorrow. I've had a vision telling me so.'

I paused. "Did your vision tell you the complete details?"

'No, but –'

"Then we might have a chance. Look at the bright side, we could survive until the next day from tomorrow, and beyond that as well. We could have a family!"

She appeared relaxed, but she had forgotten that I had the power to sense her feelings now as well. She still seemed worried, but I embraced her, and let my feelings of love and calm flow into her. It was then that she accepted the bright side and calmed down.

'You're right. I shouldn't worry about this. Let's just get ready for whatever comes our way.'

"That's my beautiful silver angel," I said as I took her hand and led her to our room.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Fourteen…

A/N: The Master Chief gets the Mark V MJOLNIR armour and Scott meets Cortana. Gardevoir still senses danger on the horizon, however. The conclusion is next…

- UBE Chief


	14. The Fall of Reach

Dimensional Warriors Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own either Halo or Pokemon. Microsoft and Bungie own Halo and Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates own Pokemon.

Chapter Fourteen: The Fall of Reach

* * *

_Be-be-be-be-be_

"Urgh...where's that damn alarm clock?"

_Be-be-be-be-be_

"_All UNSC personnel report to your stations! All UNSC personnel report to your stations! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!__"_

I shot up, slumber immediately evaporating. Something was wrong. I looked over at the sleeping form next to me.

"Gardevoir," I said, slightly shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something indistinct and rolled over. "Gardevoir!" I shouted.

'Mmm...what?'

"Sorry, but it's time to get up, and I don't think what's going on is good."

She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Her ears perked, and her eyes shot open. 'What's that sound?'

"A general alarm. Something's up, and I think I should check it out."

I got up and dressed, strapping on the BRES and my other weapons to their respective holsters. I could now hear the sound of feet rushing past the door. I opened it, and a Marine immediately came inside.

"Corporal Scott? I was sent to find you."

"What's going on?"

"Sir, the Covenant are attacking Reach. All personnel are to report to their action stations. You are requested by Admiral Whitcomb to receive your orders, sir."

I nodded, and the Marine shot off into the hallway. I turned back to Gardevoir.

'What do we have to do?'

"Get dressed. We have another battle to fight."

I picked up a nearby earpiece and put it on. Immediately I heard a transmission.

"_There are thousands of them. Grunts, Jackals, and their warrior Elites.__"_ Static came over the transmission for a short while, then the person came back. _"__They have tanks and fliers. Christ, they've breached the perimeter. Fall back! Fall back! If anyone can hear this: the Covenant is groundside. Massing near the armoury...they're -__"_ White noise shot through the small speaker, then a horrible noise: screams followed by the unmistakable sound of bones breaking, then an explosion. Silence filled the void. I was shocked.

'Scott?'

"Holy Mew...Gardevoir, no time for questions. We need to get out of here before the shit hits the fan...and I'm afraid it already has."

As we ran down the hallway, I pulled the rest of my Pokeballs from my belt and released the rest of my team. We turned a corner, and a large explosion rocked the base. I looked back at the corridor that we had just left, and all I saw was a smoldering wreck of glass and charred bodies.

"Don't look back there. Let's keep moving."

As we continued to rush along to get to the briefing room, another explosion shook the base. Dust and small bits of rubble fell from the ceiling as we braced ourselves from the blast. Before we could continue, however, half the hallway collapsed and several Covenant troops poured in.

"Back up! We need to find another way to the center of the base! Infernape, Luxray, help me out with your Flamethrower and Shock Wave!" I cried as I quickly took out a Desert Eagle and a TMP, firing the weapons off in short bursts, trying to get away and around the junction as enemy after enemy dropped dead, sometimes inches away from our feet. I tossed a Nova, hoping that it would be enough to stall them so that we could get away. The grenade detonated, caving in the rest of the hallway, blocking the Covenant troops, but not their screams of anger. I reloaded, and drew my AA-12. We ran down another hallway, gunning down anything that wasn't human. After about five minutes, we finally got to the door leading to the briefing room. I opened the door, only to quickly close it again, hoping that I wasn't noticed.

'Scott?'

"Shhh! Not so loud."

'What's wrong?'

"Covenant troops. A lot of 'em. Nobody in that room survived. Let's get out before we're spotted."

As I withdrew my team, a voice cried out.

"HUMAN!"

'Crap, not again…'

I quickly turned around and shot the Grunt who shouted in the head. As the body dropped, I ran for my life, Luxray and Gardevoir hot on my heels. I quickly returned Luxray to his Pokeball, and was just about to do the same to Gardevoir when a door burst open, revealing a red-trimmed Elite. I only had enough time to look in its eyes before it raised its rifle at me and fired. For some reason, I didn't feel any pain. I looked down and saw that the plasma bolt was stopped in mid-air. I did the only thing I could think of, and activated my BRES and placed it in front of me. It was then that the bolt continued its trajectory, only to be stopped by the shield. I then raised my own AA-12 and fired a two-second burst into the Elite, almost tearing it in half from the rapid-fire buckshot.

'I will NEVER let anything happen to you,' a voice said.

'Gardevoir? How are we communicating?'

'Through our mating bond. This is not telepathy, but something much better, allowing us, and only us to listen to what we say.'

'What just happened?'

'To you, time seemed to freeze. What really happened was that our perception of time was manipulated enough to appear as though time had stopped.'

'How often can this be used?'

'Not often. This ability can only be used in a time of great distress or if your life is in an immediate danger of ending.'

"Let's hope that we don't have to use this often then," I said. "Now let's go and try to find any survivors."

* * *

A few minutes after we left, the entire complex blew, leaving only a crater of fused glass and charred remains of humans and Covenant troops. We managed to find a slightly damaged LRV, and took it to the bottom of a nearby mountain. As we arrived, we heard a loud rumbling sound, and a Covenant cruiser floated over the range of mountains. I decided that now would be a good time as ever to get some rest and eat something. A few hours later when we were both fed and rested, we started to move again. As the LRV crested a rise, we got to see the kilometer-long cruiser unloading thousands of troops, most of which were building barracks of some sort. Just then, a small squad of Banshees flew overhead, and I noticed something peculiar about them. It hit me then that there was something slung under each wing. As I took out my Barrett to get a better look, I saw them open fire on the barracks. What were three Banshees going to do to over ten thousand Covenant troops? It was then that I noticed that one of the Banshees had its cover open, and a figure was leaning out of it, aiming something at the floating cruiser. It was then that the cruiser came to life, opening fire on the comparatively small aircraft. One large bolt from the cruiser connected with a Banshee, completely melting it into a ball of molten metal. I then looked through my scope and saw the iridescent green armour of a SPARTAN. The object that one of them held looked familiar…it was a Fury Tac-nuke! They were going to send it up the gravlift and then…uh oh…

I ran back to the LRV where Gardevoir was trying to get a link to any ship within range, but could only get static.

"Gardevoir, out of the vehicle, we have to move, NOW!"

She looked puzzled. 'Then why not take the vehicle?'

"Simple. A nuke is about to go off and fry any electronics within a five mile radius! Now let's move!"

With that, she jumped off and we ran like never before. We were only running for about a minute when the sky turned white. I covered Gardevoir's head with my body, shielding her eyes from the massive brightness. A few seconds later, the rumble of the explosion shook the ground, followed by a static feeling as the EMP washed over us. As we recovered, another rumble shook the very air. I looked up and saw the sky parting, revealing several Covenant cruisers, carriers and a few destroyers bearing down upon the planet.

"No," I whispered. "Not like this."

I had personally never seen what was about to happen, but I heard stories. Stories about how millions upon millions of people being killed by Covenant warships glassing the surface of any human-controlled world when they have conquered it. And now we were about to become part of the many stories of human demise. As the fingers of fire rained down, I held Gardevoir, my one and only mate close, and waited for our end. A bright light flew down toward us, only to be replaced by an unyielding darkness as it swallowed us up…

* * *

"Any transmissions from the surface?"

"Sorry Captain, nothing. All of Reach was glassed, leaving no survivors."

"What about Corporal Scott and his team?"

"Nothing from them either sir. I'm sorry."

I sighed. Yet another planet lost to the likes of the Covenant forces. And this time, taking out the one other human in this galaxy who could do any harm to them.

"Take us out of here. Generate a randomized jump to Slipspace, as per the Cole Protocol."

"Aye, sir."

The space around the _Black Hole_ distorted, and the ship flew from the blue-black of space into the pitch black of Slipspace.

* * *

Suddenly, the darkness in which we were held disappeared, leaving us in a room.

"What…?"

'Where are we?'

"You have succeeded in helping the human race of the other dimension in turning the tide of war."

"Palkia? But how? The planet we were on was completely decimated!"

"That may be so, but what you didn't see was that not even a year later the humans and a part of their enemy made a truce, and ending the tyranny of what you know as the Covenant."

"Well…is there anything else?"

"Nothing at all. Arceus will meet with you later on to congratulate you on your success…along with something else."

With that, the voice of Palkia left, leaving us in silence. I quickly checked to see if I still had my PokeGear in my backpack and looked at the map. The dot blinking on the map showed that we were all the way back in Jubilife, at least ten kilometers from where I was posted before all this happened.

'Scott? What will you do now?'

I mulled this over. "I think I'll retire from the Black Ops. I've had enough action to last me a lifetime, and then some. Let's just settle down and let our family grow."

'Oh, Scott!' Gardevoir cried as she ran into my arms.

"There's only one thing left for me to do," I said as I took out my Pokeballs. "I have to give up being a trainer if I'm to become a father." With that, I released everyone. They all looked around, confounded.

"We're home. Speaking of which, I've decided to give up training and release all of you into the wild. You can come back and visit us, but from now on, I have no control over you all."

"Scott…you'll always be our trainer, even though you've decided to set us free."

"With you all being released, you'll be able to do what I plan to do. Raise a family, live long and never have to worry about anything anymore."

"Well, I'm not leaving. There aren't many of my kind wandering around looking for mates."

I laughed. "Fine then Infernape, you can stay. But don't be eating all of our food!"

We all laughed at that.

* * *

Several weeks later…

The egg was cracking and moving around, trying to break free.

"Our first child," I said. "What do you think it'll be? A boy, or a girl?"

'If it's a boy, I bet he'll be as handsome as his father.'

"And if it's a girl, then I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother," I replied.

'Infernape,' Gardevoir called, 'Come here, its happening!'

As he appeared in the doorway, I asked, "Infernape, can you do me a major favour?"

"What?"

"Can you be our child's godfather?"

"I would be honoured."

"Good, now that that's out of the way -" I was cut off by a loud crack. A foot appeared from the bottom of the egg. Another crack resounded from the egg, and another foot appeared. As it managed to stand straight, the top of the egg popped off. The head of a Ralts appeared.

"Ralts?"

I moved to take the rest of the egg off. The little one squirmed away from my grip and moved to Gardevoir. She laughed.

'Now, now little one, you must behave for your father. He's only trying to get you out of your egg.'

"Ralts…"

"Gardevoir, how long before this little Ralts is able to speak telepathically to us?"

'Within a few days,' she replied.

"And now," I started, lifting up the egg, Ralts and all, "Let's get you out of that egg!"

"Ralts!" it cried. I suppose I was spooking it.

'Hey now,' I said telepathically, 'Do you want to get out of this thing?'

Ralts nodded.

'Then at least let me get you out before you go off running to Mother,' I said.

"Ralts…"

With that, I took the rest of the egg from the small figure. I also did a quick check to see what gender it was. After the last piece of egg fell off, the little Ralts ran off to Gardevoir.

'So what is it?'

"A beautiful female Ralts."

Gardevoir looked down on the small figure, where the Ralts had already snuggled up against her chest.

'I think she'll get used to you soon enough Scott.'

I laughed. "And so our new family begins."

* * *

The End.

A/N: The Fall of Reach and the return to Scott's original dimension. Now with a new family, Scott has forever to spend with them…or does he?

- UBE Chief

The sequel to DWC has arrived. The Gravity of Darkness shows how even the best of friends can betray. Scott has his work cut out for him this time!

The link is here: /s/6024657/1/The_Gravity_of_Darkness (paste this into your address bar after .net)


End file.
